The Heartless Soldier
by Angel of The Fallen Stars
Summary: Set in medievil time. Kai, the prince of the eastern world, has a heart of ice. But changes in his life will begin to melt the ice away. Full of romance, action, and adventure! Currently revising! Completely new chapters!
1. The Prologue

I would like people who are reading this to know that this the 'Revised Version'. If anyone has read this story before I revised it, please note that there are many changes. If this is the first time you are reading this, then you're lucky, you wouldn't have seen the very bad first fourteen chapters. I have only this to say. This story was my first, and I plan to see it to the end. And I want you readers to come along with me as the characters struggle through this, in failure and in triumph. I hope my style is good enough now to portray this as it was intended to be.

Please enjoy The Heartless Soldier, in its new form.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. My own created characters and the concept are mine, but everything else isn't.

---

The Heartless Soldier

Prologue

---

Five years ago, though it may seem much, much longer to some, a ruthless, powerful king made a law. This king, whose only fear was to lose his power and any of his kingdoms, made this law after the death of his only daughter. With both his children dead and wouldn't trust their spouses, he turned to his grandchildren to be his heirs. One had a quiet, kind strength, and he would never need protection for he was always by the king's side, though the other child was weak and lived in a different kingdom. Sickly, frail, and could not hurt anyone or thing, he needed protection more than any other child did in the whole world. And Voltaire, the king, was willing to do anything to make sure that that child was indeed protected.

Knowing he couldn't waste the lives of men, he sought to weaken the growing population of women by choosing young women and girls as his sacrificial lambs. While his younger, weaker grandson grew up he could have the protection of a maid, who was not only skilled in motherly duties. But what of when he became a man? This boy could not have a 'maid' forever. Though, he could have a wife. Voltaire surmised that if a maid could protect his grandson, then why couldn't a wife? Deciding at once, Voltaire made that law. This law forced any female, mostly of the low and lowest middle classes that couldn't afford to pay the fee, in his kingdoms between the ages of seven and twelve to go through an examination that was held at Voltaire's main castle.

The time before his younger grandson became a man would allow Voltaire to find a young woman to be his temporary bodyguard if the young woman that would become his grandson's 'wife' was not ready in time. And if a temporary bodyguard was not needed, the dent of the women's population would still be worth it. Though only the very few knew the real reason why these girls had to go through the examination, but the soldiers that gathered the girls, warned their families that there was a high chance of never seeing them again. The families hated King Voltaire for this, but feared him and his rein too greatly to start any riots or revolts.

Hundreds, maybe even a few thousands girls went through the examination. Since the law became into affect, no girl has ever returned. And some of the workers in the castle swear if they listen carefully enough, they can hear the screams of dying and tortured girls. Though no one, except his own mother, wondered about Prince Kai, Voltaire's grandson that never left his side. Voltaire visited the examination every day, so wouldn't Prince Kai as well? Wouldn't seeing countless girls die everyday, either through torture or suicide, scar the boy? No one could go through that without becoming insane or heartless. Would Prince Kai's young, kind heart freeze over with each day? Would he become a heartless soldier, just like his grand father?

Only time would tell…

---

So? How do people like the new prologue? It's a lot longer than the original, and I really like it. Also, anyone who has reviewed this story before the revise, they will no longer be in the revised chapters. I will make a thank-you chapter for anyone who has reviewed me before I updated, the date not so sure about yet. So anyone who reads this and doesn't see that I acknowledge them for reviewing, no worries, I will do something that shows I acknowledge my readers. Especially since each reviewer deserves it.

Angel of the Fallen Stars


	2. A Thaw in the Heart

Another revised chapter! Yay!

Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. The characters I created and the concept is mine, everything else isn't

---

The Heartless Soldier

Chapter 1: A Thaw in the Heart

---

Five years have past since King Voltaire made the law for that generation of girls to take the examination. Since then, the king's grandson has grown into a strong, heartless young man. Already a year into manhood, (when you become sixteen, you are now a man or a woman) Kai has shown great progress in being the next King Voltaire. Of course, Prince Kai is a lot different from the other young men, and some older men as well, and not just in appearance. Though his spiked, light blue-grey bangs and dark blue hair in the back, as well as his eerie, very cold rusty red eyes are strange, it is his attitude that is the most different. From the very first day of the examinations, Kai has never been the same kind quiet boy with a charming smile again. Kai is now broken, and in order to survive and make his grandfather proud, Kai has thrown away his heart, replacing it with a heart made of ice. Despite his mother's begging and pleading to stop going with Voltaire, Kai has never missed a day of the examination.

Today was quite different though.

Voltaire and Kai walked through the corridors of the dungeon, ignoring the wails of hunger and pain and the screams of bloody murder directed towards them. On their way to the next girl to go through the examination, a fight breaking out stopped them. Voltaire smiled; he enjoyed watching fights, usually to the death, almost as much as he enjoyed fighting himself, which were always to the death. Surprisingly, it wasn't two girls fighting over food, but a girl around the age of Kai, just a little younger, and a soldier were fighting. The girl was winning.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Voltaire bellowed. He was surprised to see one of his soldiers being beaten so badly. The girl didn't have a scratch on her, while the soldier had a broken arm, all his fingers were broken on the other arm, a broken nose, and from the way he was wheezing, most likely a few cracked ribs. Voltaire couldn't help but think she had done a nice job in making that much damage in that short amount of time.

As the soldier weakly tried to explain himself, the girl he had been fighting interrupted him in a strange accent. "Well, your _majesty_," she started with a mock bow, "this stupid guard wouldn't give us the proper amount of food, and mah lil' Millie can't starve to death."

Voltaire was in slight awe. He had never met someone of her ranking talk to him like that, not many high ranking people would talk to him like that either. He was almost impressed. He actually was more impressed on the job she had done to his soldier; she definitely was a fighter. He also noticed that his grandson Kai, who normally didn't care about any of the girls fighting, had shown a slight interest in this girl. That amused Voltaire, women were usually never on Kai's mind, even though he was old enough now to wed.

Kai was indeed captivated by the female fighter. Of course her strength and attitude impressed him, but it was her extremely raw beauty that really intrigued him. She had very short auburn hair, which he wondered how she had managed to cut it without any sharp objects, as well as a nice build. It was easy to see her body because she was wearing clothes way too small for her, of course her clothes were the same ones she came in, and that was five years ago. After taking his eyes away from her body, he noticed her eyes, and they were the strangest he had ever seen. Her left eye was a light blue and her right eye was a dark green. He stared at her beneath the secrecy of his bangs.

Kai began to feel a very slight tinge in his chest and, not knowing how to deal with it, he turned away from her. He turned his eyes to the smaller girl behind the female fighter. She was around the age of twelve, and clung to the female fighter as if she was her only lifeline. Her dark violet hair was much longer and it was tied into two messy braids. She had large brown cat eyes, as well as pointed ears and a violet cat tail. Her clothes were also too small, but not as much, her body was still growing, developing. Kai surmised that this was 'Millie', and that she was a neko-jin. Though she looked different than his neko-jin comrade Rei.

"Well, you can fight. Interesting, how about _you_ take the test today?" Voltaire commanded, bringing everyone's attention back to him. Looking to the injured soldier, he added, "bring Rei, and then get yourself to the infirmary." Nodding, the soldier jogged out of the dungeon as fast as he could manage.

"On two conditions, since Ah know Ahm gonna pass," the girl said with a smirk, her accent strong as ever.

"All right," Voltaire said with amusement in his voice. He was slightly interested in what she wanted.

"One, Millie "-gestures to the neko-jin behind her-" gets her own room in the castle, and two, she gets fed and clothed lahke a proper human," the girl said very seriously.

"She can have condition two," Voltaire said, a little surprised he was bargaining with this lowly girl. It must be because of her accent, it seemed so familiar.

Just as she was going to argue, Millie tugged on her arm, getting the older girl's attention. "It's okay. Just condition two is fine, really." Her voice was so small and quiet, but held wisdom beyond her age. She had the beginnings of a voice of a leader. The older girl sighed. Facing Voltaire she said, "Deal."

"All right, if you pass of course. Now, tell me your name," Voltaire commanded with a scowl, he had just remembered where he heard this girl's accent.

"Katie. Katie Black," the girl said.

For some reason Kai couldn't help but hope that she passed the examination.

To be continued…

---

To anyone who has read this before, I've decided to give Millie a much larger role in the earlier chapters. She is going to develop more in the later chapters, but I want you guys to feel more connected with her now. So Millie's role will be larger now. Hope you are enjoying the revising, it's making me feel a lot better about this story.

Angel of the Fallen Stars


	3. The Test

Another revised chapter! This one has action! Yay!

Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, please don't sue me. I only own my created characters and the concept.

---

The Heartless Soldier

Chapter 2: The Test

---

Kai watched Katie stretch while walking towards the room that the examination took place. As she cracked her neck, Kai noticed that she actually seemed happy. Kai guessed the reason was she was glad to get out and move around. Even though it had only been her and Millie in their cell, normally there were four girls per cell, it was still very small, not enough room to just wander around in. Though Millie had to stay in that cell, for Katie refused to allow her to come along. But with her being so overconfident, Kai assumed that Katie didn't want Millie to see what she was going to do. Kai could feel that he was slightly worried for her, mainly because of her overconfidence. Kai wondered how good she was if she was this confident? Could she really pass the examination so easily as she believed?

When they reached the entrance to the examination room, the large doors had already been pushed open revealing the looming room. Lit only by one weak candle light in each corner, the centre of the room was the least lit. Around the room was a border that was separated by an iron fence. On the outside of the border was chairs set up, a chair on each side of the candles, allowing the people on the chairs to see inside the fence perfectly. The inside was clearly somewhere where death had taken place; there was old and fresh blood and vomit stains, torn clothes stuck to the fence, as well as skin, and there were also some teeth, hair and bones scattered around the caged in arena.

In the centre of the arena was Rei looking menacingly. Even in the poor lit light, Rei's golden cat eyes shone dangerously. As like any neko-jin, Rei's ears were pointed, and though his closed mouth was formed into a frown, two sharp fangs stuck out slightly making him seem more like an animal. While having no tail like Millie, Rei's hair made it seem like he did have one. His black bangs were long, making it looked like he had shoulder length hair, but in reality his hair was so long Rei tied it into a braid that reached so far that it could be mistaken for a tail. Though only wearing a pair of loose fitting pants and a bandana tied onto his forehead, keeping his bangs out of his face, Rei's skin was almost completely covered. All over his body were straps of leather, which were holders for his many throwing knives; there had to been at least fifty knives on Rei's body.

Needing no instructions, Katie entered the caged arena. Sizing Rei up, Katie asked, "All Ah have ta do is defeat him rahght? Do Ah have ta kill him?" Rei smiled and took a knife into each hand as his response. There was no tension between them; it seemed that both were just excited to fight. Kai thought that was a little strange, though Rei was the most skilled warrior in his group, he was the least likely to be excited about a fight. Tyson on the other hand, he actually had volunteered to help with the examinations when needed, thinking he would get a good fight.

As Kai and his grandfather sat down on the chairs that allowed them to have the best angle to see the fight, Voltaire said, "No you don't need to kill, just have to have him in a position where he is defeated or make him concede defeat. Though, I don't believe you will defeat Rei, who is a very skilled warrior in my grandson's group, so easily." Katie nodded focusing on Rei.

"Do you want be to give you a knife before we start?" Rei asked, offering one of his knives. Katie smiled at the gesture. Voltaire scowled at it, though normally he wouldn't care about Rei's kindness. _There must be something special about her_, Kai noted, glancing at his grandfather then at Katie. "No thanks neko-jin, Ah can manage." Not even fazed, Rei bowed and Katie returned the gesture, they were respecting each other as a fighter.

Taking the bows as a signal that they were ready, Voltaire called to them through the fence, "Begin!"

As if Voltaire's cry was magic, Katie and Rei switched from exchanging playful banter to serious, deadly fighters. Not wasting a single moment Rei threw the two knives he was holding, one aimed at Katie's head, the other at her heart. Katie dropped down onto all fours, dodging both knives. Not losing his cool even though this was the first time someone had dodged that shot, Rei grabbed two more knives and shot them at her. Katie tucked into a ball and begun rolling, dodging the knives Rei continuously threw at her.

Stopping only because she hit one side of the fence, Katie stood up. Just as she was about to be hit by an oncoming knife, Katie grabbed onto the fence flipping her entire body up, her feet almost touching the ceiling, dodging a knife yet again. Though this was an exciting fight, Voltaire was getting a little impatient. He wanted to see Katie go on the offensive.

As if reading Voltaire's mind, Katie leaped off the fence dodging another pair of knives, while aiming to grab one of the knives Rei had already thrown at her. As she landed rolling so she wouldn't injure herself, Katie grabbed three knives, one in each hand and one in her mouth. Her leap was so incredible because she had leaped so far that she didn't roll over any knives since she had leaped to the very first knives Rei had thrown at her while she had been rolling on the ground just before. Using the momentum she had gain from the leap and the rolling, Katie got herself up in one fluid motion. Because she had got up so fast, Rei's next shot came too late.

Katie begun charging towards Rei, weaving through his shots. She couldn't dodge them all though, especially when she was such an open target, there were nicks and scratches all over her face and arms as she protected her face and chest with them. Just after Rei had thrown another pair of knives and was beginning to move backwards to get away from her, Katie threw the knives that were in each of her hands, aiming for his feet. Rei wasn't able to dodge them completely, so each knife went through a foot, just below the toes, pinning him to the floor. In a last ditch effort, Rei threw one more knife and Katie ducked, still running, but it skimmed across the top of her head, cutting hair and skin alike. Katie ran until she stopped right in front of Rei, the last knife now in her hand aimed at his neck. Though in a lot of pain, Rei smiled saying, "I surrender."

As Katie took the knife away from Rei's neck, Voltaire said, "Well, you've passed the test. Well done." Looking towards the door he added, "Guards! Take the neko-jin to the infirmary immediately! I want him looked at right this moment!"

Katie looked towards the door, when had men appeared? She watched half-aware; the guards carefully removed the knives from Rei's feet and placed him on a cloth stretcher. They shared once last glimpse of each other, before Rei was hurried to the castle's infirmary. They respected each other greatly and couldn't wait for their next fight.

Looking back to the very first girl to pass the examination against Rei, Voltaire commanded, "come with me." As in a daze Katie followed Voltaire and Kai without a word. She had a small, almost goofy smile on her face. This girl truly lived for battle. She was practically skipping as she followed them.

Entering a smaller room with a table and a few chairs, Voltaire and Kai sat down on one side and Katie, who had snapped out of her daze now, sat across from them. "Ah passed your test. So now what?" Katie asked, wiping some blood away that was on her face.

"You know I have two grandsons correctly?" Voltaire started, Katie nodding as she was wiping more blood off her body. Though she wasn't looking at either one, she was listening intently. "Well, in eleven months it is my younger grandson's birthday and he is becoming a man. He the heir to my second kingdom and I need a temporary bodyguard for him from his birthday on. Do you understand?"

Katie thought for a second. "You need me ta guard him so that you can keep your other kingdom. Ahm guessing that your grandson had a bodyguard, but one that you can only have until you are a man, say a maid. Am Ah wrong or should Ah continue?" Voltaire nodded, smirking slightly. Kai was a little surprised, this girl was smart, she had already guessed one of his grandfather's secrets so easily. Was she trained in the art of battle and knows a lot about guarding and fighting? Or was she just very insightful? Could it even be both? His grandfather wasn't even fazed though; it was almost like he had expected that answer.

"You chose girls because they could be close ta your grandson without suspicion, and assassins wouldn't expect it. Also, you want someone who wouldn't be recognahzed by fellow assassins or the hahgh class, so you choose girls of poor low class and will not be noticed or needed if gone. Ah bet you even have an arranged marriage for your grandson that is also a trained bodyguard, but isn't ready yet. And because she isn't ready yet, you made that law ta have a temporary bodyguard for the time between your grandson growing up and before he is married. And she'll only be needed for a year or two at the most, rahght? Did Ah leave anything out?"

Kai was certainly amazed; she had guessed all Voltaire's secrets about the law and about his cousin. Just for knowing that alone could get her killed. Kai glanced at his grandfather; he still wasn't fazed at all by her understanding and knowledge of his own secrets. He actually was smiling greatly, as greatly as Katie was across from them. "Just as I expected," Voltaire said. Katie's smile grew. "Ah declahne."

Voltaire almost fell out of his chair. He stood up, his voice getting louder with rage. "What!?"

"Ah know what this job requahres me ta do. Ah have to be able ta blend inta the hahgh class, and that's too much of a bother. Besahdes, Ah just wanna go home with Millie," Katie said, scratching her neck, looking away from the red-faced Voltaire.

Before Voltaire could explode, Kai stood up motioning to his grandfather to sit back down. Looking Katie straight in the eye Kai said, "All right then, you can decline. But first you can watch us slit the throat of that little neko-jin girl you care about so much before you leave. You don't a choice in the matter, understand?" Katie glared at him, but nodded. "Good, do we have a deal then?"

"Yes."

Voltaire had calmed down, and was smiling a very toothy smile. It made him so proud when his grandson acted like him. Soon he could have Kai start taking his place slowly. Kai will be his greatest legacy. Unfortunately, he didn't know that Kai secretly hated saying that to Katie. It was like saying that to his mother for he loved her greatly. Could that mean he was falling in love with Katie, not even Kai knew that, but one thing was certain, there was definitely something special about her.

Voltaire made all the arrangements; Katie would be a noble woman in no time at all. Though Katie highly doubted that. As Voltaire and Kai were leaving, Katie asked, "do Ah get my own room?"

A little surprised by the question Kai answered, "Yes, why do you ask?"

With the largest and wickedest smile he had ever seen, Katie replied, "No reason."

To be continued…

---

So, how do you guys like it so far? I'm trying to get Katie to have much deeper connections to the other characters. Also I'm going to give the secondary characters a lot more time to grow, the primary characters aren't more important than the secondary characters! They'll both grow and mature in their own ways, and it will give this story so much more depth. Also, if you haven't already noticed, I'm making this story a lot darker. This story originally had tragedy as one of its genres. I plan to make this story closer to the very, very original concept, where I only knew the ending. That was all there was just three characters and an ending. So one of the genres may be changed back to tragedy, you never know. So keep reading to find out.

Angel of the Fallen Stars


	4. Etiquette Training and Alone with Kai

Another revised chapter! Even though I am going to put many of my revised chapters in at the same time, (so you guys wouldn't know how fast I'm writing this) but I've already revised the prologue and two chapters in about two days and for me that's a huge bound. With the speed I'm going I'll be done the first fourteen chapters in less than two weeks, wouldn't that be great? Anyway, I hope you enjoy another revised chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, so no suing, I need that money for my trip to New York City. I do own my created characters and the concept, so you can't sue me for them.

---

The Heartless Soldier

Chapter 3: Etiquette Training and Alone with Kai

---

Katie was standing in front of Voltaire in the throne room, waiting. She found it extremely annoying that she was forced to stand there as he read over some documents. Clenching her fists and squaring her jaw, Katie stayed silent. Though she had agreed, by force, to learn to blend into the high class to protect this king's grandson, any wrong move could get her killed or worse, Millie. After going through a few more pages Voltaire finally acknowledged her. "You have made six etiquette teachers beg to quit or be disposed of, just to not deal with teaching you."

Katie forced herself to not smile. Oh, Katie had tried to get along with those teachers, she tried even harder to learn etiquette, but she was a fighter, a tomboy, she would need more than six snobby ladies to teach her to become a lady. Especially when the etiquette room had the best view of the training grounds where the soldiers and warriors trained on. It was just plain cruel, forcing her to learn this dribble while hearing and seeing duels and practices being held.

Voltaire stared for a few moments, judging to see if she wished for forgiveness. He had read each report Max, Kai's personal advisor and the brightest youth when it came to the affairs of a kingdom, had wrote. Each said that the girl in front of him had tried, but due to old-fashioned teachings and the training grounds being so near, the girl would be unable to concentrate properly to learn etiquette. It wasn't like he could get another girl ready in time; he had already begun sending the girls who hadn't taken the examination yet back to their respected villages. Also, he knew she would be the best bodyguard of any other girl part of the examination, given her background. Sorting the documents into how they had been given to him, Voltaire said, "I shouldn't have expected anything less from someone from the Warrior Lands." Katie stiffened immediately. Voltaire chuckled slightly; he had caught the girl by surprise.

"Yes, I know where you are from. How you come to be here is truly a puzzle, but no matter. These reports Max gave to me have been quite useful; it shows to me that you are trying, meaning you don't want anything to happen to that neko-jin of yours. Is she doing well?" Katie nodded, her eyes narrowing slightly. Voltaire was purposely flaunting her weakness in front of her face. "Oh, good. Max has also written me a proposal, one that I think even you can come to like. Max, and one of the head servants who has been helping you recently, Hilary is her name, have offered to teach you etiquette in the place of your choosing as long as it is inside the castle's borders. Fair deal I would have to say, just as long as you learn." Voltaire finished by giving Katie a long stern look. He wanted her to succeed, teaching her etiquette may tame that fiery spirit and temper, he has heard so much about, of hers. At the very least, if this girl made close bonds with people under his rule then he may have the leverage to trap her into becoming part of his kingdom, and in turn becoming his property. Having someone like her may be the trump card Voltaire needs to keep all his power.

Katie nodded again, not trusting herself to talk; she was still angered at Voltaire as well as happy that Max had made that proposal. Max was the kindest, sweetest and most helpful boy in the entire castle. It was very surprising that he was so young, he was only a month or two older than Kai's cousin, and he wasn't even a man yet. (A/N: if you guys want the ages and birthdays of the characters, just ask. They are most likely different than in the anime). A knock came to the door of the throne room, Voltaire said, "you may leave, and tell whoever is at the door to come in."

Not saying a word, Katie turned around, and left the throne room. She told the woman, who had a tray in her hands, most likely breakfast for the king, that she could enter. The woman stared at Katie for a few seconds before she entered the door Katie left in. Katie self-consciously brought her hand to her hair. It had been almost a month and a half since Katie had passed the examination, and her hair was growing back. Now almost shoulder length, her auburn hair had begun to curl, something Katie hated, the reason she kept it so short. Forbidden to cut her it, it had become a bad habit of hers to touch her hair, maybe to rip it out, whenever she was feeling or thinking negatively.

Walking through the corridors, Katie felt more eyes on her. She looked down at her plain green dress; did it look that weird on her? If Katie was looking at the people gawking at her instead of her dress she would've realized that the stares people were giving her were of awe. People couldn't help but stare, she just had that kind of beauty that everyone wanted and gaped at. Quickening her strides as she turned a corner, as she reached the only place she felt safe: her room. Katie opened her door, entered, and then shut the door as quickly as could, as if people were chasing her. Leaning against the door, Katie let a sigh of relief, relaxing. Crossing the room, Katie plopped down, face first, onto the bed, her hands going to the back of her dress. Small, agile fingers beat her own, untying the strands that held the dress up. Bringing her head up, Katie was met with large brown cat eyes, a small nose, and a toothy smile, the fangs greatly showing.

Returning the smile, Katie got up, allowing Millie to pull the sleeves of her dress off her arms. Standing up completely the dress fell down, nothing keeping it up. Stepping out of the pile of cloth, Katie went to the clothes folded neatly on a chair and put them on. Sighing in happiness, now in a plain green shirt and brown khakis, Katie turned around to see Millie folding the dress nicely. Katie marvelled at how Millie looked; her hair had been shortened and was tied into two buns, ribbons hanging from each of them, and she was wearing a pretty dark blue dress that hid her tail, she looked like a regular neko-jin.

Katie had been clever, and the first day of her 'training' Katie had convinced the guard that was 'taking care' of Millie to hand her over to her. He was young and innocent so Katie only had to allow him to kiss her passionately to convince him. Boy had they been foolish, condition one had been fulfilled right under their noses. And thanks to two very obliging people, it was going to stay that way.

After Millie had placed the now folded dress onto the chair Katie's clothes she was wearing now were, Katie swooped her up into her arms swinging Millie playfully around. Millie giggled in delight happy to just be out of the dungeon and still with Katie. "Katie, stop! I'm getting dizzy!" Millie said, still giggling, not being serious. Katie was laughing with her. "Oh you want me ta stop?" Katie said, dropping her and Millie onto the bed. Millie nodded exuberantly, her smile growing.

"Oh, Ah'll stop." Katie said, a large happy grin on her face. Millie's giggles turned into squeals as Katie begun to tickle her. Between her squeals and cries to stop, Millie was retaliating with her own tickles. By the time Hilary had entered the room, Katie and Millie were rolling all over the bed screaming, laughing and tickling like mad men, or women in their case.

Hilary waited a minute or two to see if they would calm themselves down, but when they were still rolling around insanely, Hilary sighed shaking her head ruefully. Taking a deep breath of air, Hilary yelled as loud as she could. "STOP RIGHT NOW!" Freezing in mid tickle, Katie and Millie looked over to where the voice came from. Hilary stood there, her brown eyes staring at them with a mixture of amusement and annoyance, her eyebrows quirked towards them and her straight mouth was twitching; she was trying not to smile at them. She was wearing her regular black dress that was mandatory for all the female servants to wear, and on the chest of the dress was a red phoenix soaring upwards with a black sword and a white sword crossed behind it. This was the crest of the kingdom, a sign she was a head servant and an important person in the castle.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Hilary blew a strand of brown hair that had escaped her tight bun. "Look at you! I had spent valued time fixing Millie's hair into buns and now they're ruined!" Katie and Millie looked at each other. It was true; Millie's buns were ruined. Hair had escaped everywhere, there was more hair out of the buns than in, and one of her ribbons was hanging by only a hair, while the other one had fallen off completely. "And you!" Hilary pointed viciously at Katie. If Hilary didn't look so funny ranting and raving, Katie may have shirked back in fear, may have. "Just because your hair can never get disorganized should you allow my hard work to be destroyed. And why aren't you wearing that dress I picked out?" Hilary took a deep breath; she hadn't been breathing during her rant. That brief moment allowed Hilary to calm down. "You need to get used to wearing dresses. You're supposed to be part of the high class, you can't look the part if you are uncomfortable in dresses and wear men's clothing. All right?"

Katie smiled softly. "All rahght Hilary, you win. Ah'll try harder ta get used ta wearing the dresses." Hilary smiled faintly in return, clasping her hands together. "So who wants to go first?" Millie immediately raised her arm, waving it excitedly. As Millie was getting off the bed, Katie whispered so only her sensitive ears could hear, "Suck up." In response, Millie stuck her tongue out at her. Before Millie was completely out of reach, Katie rumpled her hair more.

Hilary had to hold her laughter as it threatened to escape. Watching Katie regretfully take off her 'manly' clothes through the mirror on the vanity while she brushed Millie's beautifully soft violet hair, Hilary wondered how these two completely different people could act so naturally around each other. If they didn't look so different from each other, Hilary would have believed they were sisters, they sure acted like it. On some days Hilary had to leave their room to stop herself from laughing, it was very unladylike to laugh so openly, especially if someone, like herself, who was looked down and up upon. What would those jealous older and younger women underneath her do to her if they ever caught her acting anything but extremely proper and serious for even a second? Oh Hilary knew the answer to the question quite well, every second they tried to find ways to take her place.

Now finished with fixing Millie's buns, ribbons and all, Hilary turned her attention to Katie. Katie had been all right with getting that green dress back on no problem, but she was having a little trouble with tying the dress up in the back. Walking up to her, Hilary's hands took the place of Katie's, tying the dress up tightly. "I have it, no need to try. These dresses were made for the high class and they don't even put them on, on their own, let alone tie them up." Millie, the wonderful dear she was, was already folding the clothes Katie had been wearing.

Katie looked down at her dress in disgust. "That seems lahke a waste. Whah have someone else do anything for you when you can do it yourself?" Hilary led Katie to the vanity and picked up a brush as Katie sat down. Hilary pondered the question as she brushed Katie's lovely, curly auburn hair. Inside she was slightly jealous of those two's wonderful hair, Hilary had been born with thick, plain brown hair that always got in the way unless it was in a boring old bun. With their hair, they could have so many styles done to them with ease. Thinking back to Katie's question, Hilary responded, "They can't help it, it was just how they were born into and raised. Like how you were born with beautiful hair and I wasn't." By the time Hilary finished explaining, Millie was now on Katie's lap and Katie was scratching behind her ear causing Millie to purr; she really was just like a cat. Hilary wondered if Rei would purr like Millie if someone scratched him behind the ear. Of course she would never do that, too unladylike and he already had someone.

"Oh Hil', Ah would rather have your hair. People stare at me too much already. Besahdes, Ah thahnk your hair is so much nicer than mahne, so no frets, 'kay?" Katie said keeping her head straight, allowing Hilary to tie her hair into a half bun causing her curls to fall down nicely. Hilary smiled ever so slightly, something only a very few people could bring out. Changing the subject, Katie asked a little excited, "Is it true that mah etiquette training is now with you and Max?"

"Of course, though I can only be with you for short periods at a time. I do have other duties." Hilary said walking towards the door. Katie followed with Millie holding onto her hand. Strolling through the corridors Hilary added, "You don't need to worry about where you're training, Max has already found a lovely spot. And it is no where near the training grounds." There was more staring now. Hilary couldn't help but think that they must've looked strange: a head servant with a beauty and a neko-jin. With her around, no one would bother them, especially with neko-jins being discriminated. Other than Rei, who had earned the respect as the most skilled warrior in Prince Kai's group, neko-jins were always treated badly and met with hate and fear. Luckily neko-jins in this kingdom were rare, other than Rei and Millie, Hilary had only ever seen one other neko-jin and he was so ancient that he no longer had his whole mind with him. Though the horrid stories of neko-jins, which Rei had already proven were untrue, gave neko-jins a bad reputation through-out the kingdom.

After going down a floor, Hilary went to the opposite side of the castle Katie would normally go for etiquette training. Katie had never gone this way before, and was met with the wonderful smells and loud voices of the kitchen. It reminded her of home and Katie looked down at Millie, and from the look on her face Millie felt the same way; they were both home sick. Even after five years, Katie and Millie still missed the place they called home, and couldn't wait to get back there.

Even with all the windows and the door open, the heat in the kitchen was immense. Katie and Millie wanted to stop, to see the cooks hard at work making sure no one starved, but Hilary wouldn't allow it. Passing a few more rooms, they reached an old, cracked door that was slightly ajar. On the way Katie had noticed that the walls had been becoming more and more damaged, as if the walls were getting older the farther they went. Upon entering the room, Katie knew exactly why Max had chosen this room. Compared to the dark corridors they just came from, this room was so lit up that it hurt the eyes. The reason that it was so lit up, even though it was had no windows, was because the walls were so old and decrepit that ivy had managed to grow through the walls causing huge gaps to form.

Even though well into autumn the room was well heated. Today was a day when the sun shone warmly, and with no coldness or wind to stop it. It was also due to the fireplace, which was still in tack, burning brightly to one side of the room. Sitting in an old, but comfy cushioned chair beside the fire, his body lit ablaze with glows of red and orange, was Max.

Turning towards them, Max smiled, brightening his face no light could ever do. Bright blue eyes sparkled underneath short messy blonde hair, and his freckles splashed across his small nose, made him look younger than he really was. Standing up to meet them, his form left the light of the fire. No longer covered with that light, Max's suit was now many shades of blue. The only thing that wasn't blue was the kingdom's crest on his blazer, a marking he was also an important person in the castle. This outfit symbolized that Max had just left from a meeting with The King's Advisor, for Max never wore anything extravagant unless he was with the higher classes of the kingdom. The young women in front of him couldn't help but be in amazement at the sight of him.

Oblivious to his own attractiveness in that outfit, Max got right down to business. "If you three don't mind sitting down," Max started gesturing to three other comfortable chairs around the fire. "We'll begin." His kind voice was able to bring them back to allow them to sit down. As Max followed suit, he begun to look through the documents the ladies that had tried to teach Katie had left for him. "It says here that you're and I quote 'so graceful that it could be deadly'." That earned a snort from Katie, a giggle from Millie, and a small smile from Hilary. Max himself couldn't help at smile at the comment as well; everyone in this room knew what Katie was here for. "You have great posture when you want to, so I don't need to help you with that. All you have to do is remember to hold your posture all the time." Katie grimaced at the suggestion, which went by unnoticed as Max continued to read through the documents. Hilary sympathized, as a head servant in the castle she would always have to keep a perfect posture as well as a perfect composure. "Your table manners are mandible, but whose isn't? We'll just give you a few lessons on those, just to be safe. Let's see… other than that we only need to work on teaching you the types of dances and work on your accent. No offence, but where you are supposed to be from, they do not have accents like that." Max finished, looking back up at the three of them.

"What is mah cover story anyway?" Katie asked, cracking her knuckles.

"You'll have to stop doing that as well," Hilary pointed out, causing Katie to stop. Millie giggled at her and Katie lightly punched her in return. Hilary apologized for their behaviour, though Max didn't really mind, he thought it was rather refreshing. It reminded him of the time before he became Prince Kai's advisor and had to live in the castle. Though it has been six years since he became Kai's advisor, he still missed the mundane life of the middle classed.

Even if Max didn't mind, Hilary would always be very formal around him, even though they have known each other for so long. Of course Hilary was very formal around everyone, except for sometimes with Katie and Millie. There was only one person though who she could be completely herself with and that was her childhood friend, the battle hungry, very loud Tyson. It is surprising that someone as proper and ruling as her could be so close with someone as rambunctious and as free-willed as him. Though they do fight constantly, more often than not.

Max, reading the cover story he had been given, explained, "You are the daughter of a high ranking man who owned a great amount of property. Your father, though a little eccentric, was on good terms with the king, and you and Prince Kai used to play together whenever your father would visit the king. So you and Prince Kai are childhood friends that haven't seen each other in at least over half a decade. This will allow you to stay near Prince Kai to 'catch up', and in turn be near Prince Zeo. The property your father owned was a prospering town, in the most eastern part of King Voltaire's kingdom, that will be recently destroyed through war, but the war will not affect any other town, village, city, or castle. Your father sadly died in the battle, and because your father was on such good terms with the king, you will be staying in the castle until your town can be re-built. You are an only child because your mother has been dead for many years, and your father would not take up another woman. Your mother comes from the west, which explains your exotic appearance. Because you are the only heir, you are supposed to be strong-willed and very intelligent, which you already are, so no worries. You'll need to act like the grieving daughter, as you have lost your only family and your whole town. Prince Kai has also been a possible suitor of yours since you became a woman last spring. Though that's not exactly an important detail, but it is necessary to know."

"Ah see," Katie said, taking everything in. She only asked one question, which might have astonished someone else, but not Max. For Max knew how quick-minded Katie was, and would be able to adjust to any situation. Also, Max knew he didn't need to give all the details to Katie, but it was better to be safe than sorry. "And when will mah 'town' be destroyed by war?"

"I believe whenever you are finished your etiquette training. Though you are actually quite ahead of when it was supposed to happen. We were planning on having your town destroyed in about four months, a week or two after Prince Kai's eighteenth birthday. From what you only need left, I'd say we'll change it to about a month and a half before Prince Kai's birthday, just before winter sets in so it would be probable for war to have taken place. But it also needs to be early enough so no one would raise suspicion about any connection with Prince Zeo's birthday. This will give you time to grow your hair out, as well as train physically and not be seen by anyone for so long that they'll forget that you've been in the castle for longer than what the story is." Max replied, thinking it over.

"Does that mean Katie and I won't be able to leave our room as much?" Millie asked. "Does that mean etiquette training will take place in our room?" Max smiled to himself; Millie was as quick-minded as Katie was, though she had less of an edge Max notice Katie had, even if she tried to hide it. It was like Katie, though a kind person, had lost her innocence way too early, and Millie was able to keep her innocence even after all she has seen.

"No, as long as if you start covering yourselves up. I don't think it will be a problem, but after you learn the routines of all the dances, then we'll hold the rest of your etiquette training in your room, just to be safe. After the dance routines, Katie just needs to hide her accent and you'll be ready." Max said, talking mostly to Millie. He found it amazing that the way she held herself caused everyone around her to treat her with respect and more than an equal.

"That won't be a problem," Katie said, getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean by that?" Hilary asked what was on everyone's mind.

"I mean by that, is that I can easily hide my accent, all you had to was ask," Katie said, her accent completely hidden. It was like she never had one to begin one, it was that convincing. Everyone stared at her in surprise and a little shock. Except for Millie, she had always known that Katie could hide her accent.

"Amazing!" Max said astounded. He had never met anyone who had so many remarkable, if not dangerous, talents. "How long have you been able to hide your accent so well?"

Katie shrugged. "Um… since Ah was… seven? Is that rahght?" Katie asked Millie, her accent back in full force, as if she was asking when she learned the most mundane thing ever. Millie thought for a few seconds, one finger touching her chin as she thought. Millie then nodded saying, "that sounds about right." "Then Ah was seven." Katie finished, looking at Max and Hilary, satisfied.

Max was still naïve about some things, so he never knew about the truth of the examination. All he had known about it was the vague ideas, with the King needing many girls for a certain task. He never knew the pain and suffering, and the countless deaths of the examination, and the whole castle intended to keep it that way. Max's young exuberance was refreshing to everyone, including King Voltaire, so no one would ever want to burden him with these truths, at least until Max became the head advisor of the whole kingdom, serving at Prince Kai's side.

So, Max knew that Katie and Millie had been part of this, but not what they had to go through, and neither one had the heart to tell him, coming to the castle only about a year after he did. He, and Hilary had as well, had assumed that they had met at the castle. If Katie had come to the castle when she was eleven, but Millie had known her when Katie was seven, then that meant they knew each other from before, in their homelands. But Millie did not have an accent, so where had they met? And with being on such good terms, how could their dialects be so different? Just as Max was about to ask the questions he had been pondering, a knock to the opened door caught his attention.

At the door was an old man, who though well past his prime, held himself proudly. His thin, light grey hair, which could be mistaken for white from afar, had begun to bald in some places, causing his hair to spike out in strange angles. It looked like had tried to manage the hair; there were matted pieces here and there. He was thin, but even under the flimsy, fading clothing you could see that this body was strong and muscular, it had been a body of a great warrior. The most prominent feature on him was a very large red scar near the left temple. Millie and Katie both thought it was strange that his line of sight was slightly angled away from them as if he could not see. Taking one step into the room and out of the darkened corridor, the two got their answer. With the light upon him, his eyes could be clearly seen, and his pupils and irises in them were clouded over, meaning only one thing: he was blind.

"What can we do for you Gregory?" Hilary asked, a little surprised. No one was supposed to know about this place, of course, Hilary surmised, Gregory may have been alive when this part of the castle had still been used. As soon as Hilary spoke, Gregory's head instantly moved to where her voice had come from. He had to have amazing hearing to be able to pinpoint exactly where the voice came from and move his head so that he looked exactly at them. "Well, Lady Hilary, you are desperately needed in the wine cellar." Gregory started his voice kind and very polite. "It's you-know-who."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Hilary was up in a flash. She bowed and apologized respectively to Katie, Millie, and Max, rushing to leave and handle to the situation. She gave a rushed thank you to Gregory, who bowed his head in return, as she exited the room, quickening her pace as she went. They all knew 'you-know who' was, and how bad he was when it came to liquor. Looking back to where Hilary's voiced had been, Gregory added. "Sir Max, you are also needed. The King has some more urgent affairs you need to go over with him and his advisor. Don't worry about the two young ladies with you, I can escort them back to their room." Katie and Millie were even more surprised; he must have extraordinarily keen hearing to be able to hear three sets of breathing, and tell the gender of them. Especially when Katie and Millie had taught themselves to breathe in sync with someone else, like Max, in the room in case they were hiding, or something of the sort.

Getting up, Max nodded to Katie and Millie, saying, "don't worry Gregory knows his way around the castle better than anyone. He'll get you back to your room in no problem. Excuse me." Max then turned around leaving the room, after in patted Gregory on the back in thanks. Gregory smiled to Max, then directed that smiled towards Katie and Millie. Millie got up, and when she noticed Katie hadn't followed suit, she asked, "you not coming?"

Katie shook her head. "Nah, go on ahead of me." She didn't even try to hide her accent. If people knew her for her accent more often than her appearance, then she could pull being the high class off better and much easier. Millie nodded, she figured out easily that Katie wanted some time alone. Soon, Katie would have to hide all that who she is, and she wanted some time to just be herself. It was reasonable, so Millie accepted the arm Gregory held out, allowing him to lead her out the door.

After passing a few closed doors, Millie, who felt rude not introducing herself, said, "I'm Millie." Gregory looked down at her, smiling, as they continued to walk slowly. It wasn't like either one needed to walk slowly, but it just felt more comfortable to walk at this pace. It was the pace of someone who admired life, even though one of them was just a child and the other was blind. "I'm Gregory, but you already knew that." Gregory laughed at his own little joke, and Millie couldn't help but join him. He was the kind of person whose smile and laugh not only brightened up his whole face, but also the whole room. His smile was exactly like Max's, beautiful and warm, though it looked so different from his.

When they had finished laughing, Gregory asked, "the abnormal grinding of your teeth, do you have fangs?" Millie nodded, then remembering he was blind said, "yes." "Ah, a neko-jin." Gregory donned on, rubbing the stubble on his chin. It was, funnily, the only thing that held his true hair colour: black. Millie looked up at him, slightly surprised but, when thinking it over, wasn't really. He seemed like he knew more now that he was blind than he ever could when he could see. It was like his body; though the muscles had faded, Millie knew he could take down a man twice his size easily, it was just how he held himself. "You know, a neko-jin was the reason why I'm blind." He started. Gregory was no longer looking at Millie now; he was looking straight ahead.

Millie's slightly confused face turned into one of fear. Inside, Millie wanted to flee. Did that mean he hated all neko-jins? He was old enough to have been part of the only war in which neko-jins had been apart of. As if answering her fears, Gregory took the hand of the arm that was linked with one of his arms, and patted it lightly as a comfort. Millie let him continue, it seemed he wanted her to hear the rest of his tale. "I guess you could say it was my own fault really. You see, there was this beautiful neko-jin woman, and well, I was young, and I just couldn't take my eyes away from her. Especially when she noticed me and looked back, it was love at first sight I just knew it. Though the last thing I ever did see was her surprised and scared face as the side of a sword was shoved into my head." Millie was a little confused, why was he telling her this?

"When I woke up everything was dark. It seemed that the wound I suffered caused me to become blind. Though, for some reason, that same wound also enhanced my hearing. My hearing had even surpassed to the keen hearing of the neko-jins! But do you know who had the ones who had saved me after I was injured?" Gregory paused, and Millie shook her head, as for him to continue. She completely forgot he was blind, too interested in his story. That was all right though, Gregory's hearing could hear the movement, so he continued. "It had been the neko-jins. My own people had abandoned me, thinking I would never be able to survive with a wound to the head. I forgave them, how could they have known? As I was saying, the neko-jins took me in, and with the advanced healing they had learned from the Warriors' healed me to the best of their ability. I lived and was forever grateful."

"But what about that woman?" Millie asked, sad that his story was over so quickly. Gregory stopped, and Millie had to as well. He smiled at her and Millie couldn't help but think that it was a sad one, underneath all its warmth. "That, is for another day. For here is your room." He said, gesturing to a door. Millie viewed the surroundings, he was right, they were at the room she and Katie shared. Opening the door, Millie turned back to him. "When can I hear about the neko-jin woman?"

Bowing like a true gentleman, Gregory replied, "in time, Lady Millie, in time." He then left her at her door; off to wander the castle wherever he was needed. Millie shut the door, smiling, she was glad she made a new friend, especially one that reminded her so much of her grandfather. She lied down on the bed, curling up into a ball as her tail emerged, wrapping itself around one of her legs. Sleep engulfed her as she quietly waited for Katie to return.

---

As soon as Millie and Gregory left, shutting the door with them, Katie got up. As she stretched her legs and arms, Katie flicked off her annoying shoes, them landing near the fireplace and those comfy old chairs. She also undid the ties that held her hair, allowing the strands of curls to bounce down, before they landed softly on her shoulders. She then flung the ties in the general direction of her shoes, not caring where they landed. Taking a deep breath, Katie finally allowed herself a reprieve, to relax. Letting out a sweet giggle that would've put Millie to shame, Katie begun to dance. Not the dull routines of the high class, but she just moved, swaying and twirling to song her family would play during times when all were together. Nothing reached her as lived through her memories.

Many hours past before Katie began to return to the world. The sun was setting, and with the warmth of the sun dying, and the embers of the fire holding no warmth of their own, the cold set in. This is when she realized there was someone else in the room. This person hadn't come in through the door; no, he or she had come through one of the gaps in the walls, letting the shadows hide them. If it were someone harmless they would have already announced themselves. As if nothing was amiss, Katie continued to dance, moving one of her legs to grab a sharp piece of stone off the floor with her toes and with one fluid spin hurled the rumble at that someone.

Facing where she had thrown the rumble, Katie waited for them to emerge from the shadows. Without missing a beat, out came Prince Kai, his right arm bleeding steadily from a fairly large scratch on his bicep. She knew she was rusty on that move, but Katie knew Kai had to have dodged it, even if a little, to have survived without something worse. He had to be a fairly decent warrior to have dodged it. Katie kept that information stored in her mind, if it was ever needed. Bowing over dramatically, ignoring his wound, Katie said, "Hello, Prince Kah."

When she was finished her bow, Kai stared at her for a few seconds before saying, "men bow, women curtsey." Katie's faced turned hot with embarrassment, she was supposed to know that. Either choosing to ignore her embarrassment, or just not caring, Kai asked, "what were you doing before you attacked me?" Katie's lip moved upwards into a small snarl; she really wanted to hit him. She wondered if Kai knew that they were supposed to be 'childhood friends'.

"Dancing."

Kai stared at her some more in silence. His gaze was clouded, almost unseeing. Katie wondered if the blood loss was the reason why he looked so muddled and dazed. Katie let out a great sigh, her shoulders falling. Motioning with her hand to follow, Katie said, "come here." Kai did follow her silently, as she walked back towards the fireplace and the chairs. Stopping, Katie turned to face him, commanding him, in a kind tone, to sit down. Kai obeyed once more, silently sitting down on the ground, leaning against the front of one of the chairs.

As Katie placed another two logs onto the dwindling fire, and begun to stoke the embers to rekindle them, she started to ponder. Even from the short meeting she had with Kai almost two months ago, Katie, who could read people exceptionally well, knew that while Kai was a very quiet person, he was always alert. He also seemed like the kind of person who wouldn't take orders so easily. The wound could be a factor with his lack of vigilance, but not for his lacking of a backbone. There had to be something else.

With the fire now burning brightly, Katie returned to Kai. Sitting down in front of him, her dress acting as a cushion for her knees, Katie said, "Ah need to dress the wound, take off your shirt." Kai looked at her, some of his attentiveness back. He considered this for a few seconds, but Kai must've sensed the concern from Katie, for he begun to unbutton his shirt. After he was done unbuttoning his shirt, Katie had to help him slowly take off the sleeves, for Kai wasn't the only one who had noticed he couldn't move his arm without a lot of pain. Positioning himself so she could have a better view of the arm, Katie examined the wound.

The scratch was large, but it was only a scratch. Though bleeding steadily, the wound wasn't deep enough to cause serious damage. Ripping a hand's length of material from the bottom of her dress, Katie spat on the piece of cloth. Using enough force while still being gentle, Katie rubbed off the dried blood on Kai's arm. Satisfied, Katie quickly ripped off the rest of the material at the bottom of her dress, so her dress was equal length again, and securely bounded Kai's wound. "There." Katie said, proud of the job she did. Kai looked at his arm; he had to admit it was nice work.

After staring at him for a few seconds, Katie gently brought her fingers underneath his chin, bringing up his head so that he was facing her. Kai's eyes no longer held that cloudy look, but they almost seemed... sad. "Kah," Katie started softly, tilting her head to the side, taking her fingers away from his chin. "What is the matter? Ah may not know you well, but Ah can still tell that there is something wrong."

Though still looking at her, Kai's eyes clouded over, as if he were somewhere else. Looking slightly away from Katie, Kai said, "My mother is… gravely ill." Knowing how it is when you think you could lose someone you care about, Katie could only say, "Ahm sorry." Kai shrugged in return, as if he didn't care, but Katie could tell his mother being ill was deeply troubling him. Katie looked down, not knowing what to do. Closing her eyes, Katie thought back to how her mother would help her father forget his pain. Opening her eyes, Katie looked at Kai. Not sure if this would work, Katie shyly brought her arms around Kai's neck before gently kissing him.

Kai didn't miss a beat.

Letting him have complete control, Katie found herself being flushed against Kai's body. Even with only the strength of his one arm, Katie had no room to move. Katie could feel Kai's fingers gripping into her back as he pushed them even closer. She shivered as a wave of pleasure went through her. Her body ached, and she could feel Kai's body throbbing as well. Even with only their upper bodies touching, and they were only kissing closed mouth, it was intense. It was passionate. It was…

Over.

Just as quickly as it began, it ended just a fast. Kai threw off Katie, before he picked up his shirt and left through one of the gaps in the wall. Katie did not care; she just got up, brushing the dirt off her knees and where the dress had been covering them. As she was putting her awful shoes back on, Katie couldn't help but put her hand to her lips. They were sore and bruised, from having something pushed against them with too much force. Katie smiled, she knew she had helped him, even if he wasn't going to admit it. Katie left the room and retraced the path Hilary had taken them this morning. She only stopped once; to steal some freshly baked bread from the kitchen and an apple.

In no time at all, she was back in her room. Smiling at the sight of Millie peacefully sleeping, Katie only took off her shoes and laid down beside her. She fell asleep almost as quickly as Millie did when she had returned to their room.

It came to as a surprise to Katie when she found pieces of her dress tied neatly in a bow around one small red rose at her door the morning after.

To be continued…

---

I'm done another chapter! In the beginning of this chapter I said that I was writing this very fast, but sadly I did hit some writer's block, so this took longer than I had hope to finish. Hope you enjoyed this, and I had so much trouble with ending it, so I know the last few paragraphs of this chapter suck, please forgive, I couldn't find any other way to finish it. I do like the last sentence of the chapter, so oh much.

Angel of the Fallen Stars


	5. Rumours

Well, another revised chapter. I hope people are liking these new chapters. Since I'm putting these chapters in bunches, I won't know what people think of them individually. Oh well, at least I know the chapters are better.

I would also like to point out that I have no editor, so I do my own edits. If there is anything that doesn't make sense, I am sorry. There is only so much I, and my crappy computer, can do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I only own the concept and my own characters. Please don't be mean and sue.

---

The Heartless Soldier

Chapter 4: Rumours

---

Hilary moved at a steady pace through the corridors, her mind deep in thought. She almost didn't noticed when two young, well, younger than Hilary herself, maids called to her. As soon as she heard them call her name, Hilary instantly left her musings and brought her full attention to them; she didn't want people to think she was absent-minded. Turning to face them, she was glad that it was these two maids and not any other maid. Amber and Amy were twins that, while they enjoyed gossip about the higher class, they were also hard working girls that weren't trying to stab Hilary whenever she had her back to them, unlike most maids in the castle. Giving them a polite smile, Hilary asked, "What can I do for you two?"

"Well, we have been hearing a lot of rumours going around lately about the new arrival. We were kind of hoping, if you're not too busy 'course, if you could straighten the truth from the lies for us? Since, you are her main servant." Amber, the more out going of the two, pleaded.

It was still hard, sometimes, for Hilary to tell the two apart, especially when they both had their hair up. Today, though, Amber had her shoulder length strawberry blonde hair down and Amy had hers in a bun. Other than Amber, who was well liked by the superior servants in the castle, few maids could go around with their hair down. Actually, Amber had be offered a place higher up a few weeks back, but refused; she wouldn't leave Amy behind. Hilary thought it was touching that neither one would advance in life without the other. That was probably the reason why both girls were still lowly maids.

"Which rumours do you want clarified?" Hilary asked, starting her walk down the corridor again. Neither of the twins complained as they followed her, they both knew it would look bad if one of the head maids was just standing there, gossiping.

"Well," Amber started, thinking. She was looking towards the ceiling, one finger lightly tapping her chin. "About Lady Katherine, like her relationship with Prince Kai, the real reason why she's at the castle, and if she really is from the west… Oh! And about that neko-jin of hers."

Hilary's smile grew on the inside. She had anticipated this very event, and had asked Max, a few days after the first day of etiquette training, for more details about the cover story, so she wouldn't compromise Katie's situation. He explained everything in such great detail that Hilary may know more about 'Katherine' than Katie herself. "Well, it somewhat true that she is from the west," Hilary started, slowing her pace down so that Amber and Amy were at each of her sides. "Her mother was from the west. Her father was pretty eccentric, going to the west often. He was allies with many of the tribes in the west, and he met Lady Katherine's mother there. Apparently, they wed and had Lady Katherine only a year after their first meeting."

"So them having a passionate love affair isn't far off?" Amber asked, excitement laced in her voice. Amber had always been a sucker for forbidden romances that were filled with adventure. The rumours that Amber told were always the best, especially when Amy was the one who made them up. Though she didn't look it, Amy had more of an active imagination than anyone Hilary knew did.

Not being able to help herself, Hilary let out a soft chuckle. This earned smiles from Amy and Amber, for they knew it was very rare to get out anything but a small smile from Hilary. "Maybe, but I've only been Lady Katherine's servant since her arrival a week after Prince Kai's birthday. It has only been a month since then." The twins nodded in understanding, as the three of them turned a corner heading towards the servants' staircase.

"Isn't it Lady Katherine's birthday soon as well?" Amy asked softly. Amy had always been the shyer one of the two, and it was mainly due to Amy's shyness that she couldn't become a head maid, unlike her sister who could become one now if she tried just a little harder. If Amy could get over her shyness, Hilary could seriously consider them as her replacement when she left the castle. Since she had become a woman last autumn, Hilary had had a few offers for marriage, and when she wed, she would have less time for the affairs of the castle. She actually really wanted Amber and Amy to replace her, they would be perfect together, exactly what the castle would need.

"Yes, in just a few days." Hilary said. She was looking forward to Katie's birthday, it was going to be a joyous occasion, Max had seen to that. The King may be a cold-hearted man, but he had a soft spot for Max, the whole castle did, so Max was able to twist his arm in allowing Katie to celebrate her seventeenth birthday at the castle. The party was supposed to help 'Lady Katherine' get over her grief of losing her father. It wasn't going to be a large occasion, like Prince Kai's birthday, but it wasn't going to be disregarded either. It was such a shame that Millie was only able to celebrate her birthday, which was half a month before Katie's, in the their shared bedroom.

"Oh! I can't wait!" Amber nearly squealed, her enthusiasm at its peak. Amy had to detain Amber's flailing arms, as well as apologize to the alarmed passer-by that happened to see Amber's moment of excitement. Those two were almost as bad as Katie and Millie sometimes. Luckily, the three of them had reached the servants' staircase, and all the servants were used to Amber antics.

Now calmed down, Amber added, "it is strange that someone as beautiful as Lady Katherine doesn't have hordes of men asking to marry her. Unless… it's true that Prince Kai has already asked for her hand of marriage!" This time, Amber controlled her bout of excitement, but she was looking so hopeful at Hilary, that Hilary felt a little bad when she set her straight.

"I don't think so. There has been no mention from anyone higher up, and they wouldn't keep something like this in secret for too long. It is well known that the whole royal family wants Prince Kai to find someone as soon as possible. Besides, Lady Katherine may be beautiful, but she also is an only child who lost her mother early, meaning she's been taught solely by an eccentric father. She isn't your average Lady, not to mention that her beauty comes from a country that we're on shaky terms with. And most men want women with land, and hers was just destroyed through war. Who'd want a woman with land in the most eastern regions of the kingdom, which was only known for its frequent raids? If you look at all those faults, I'm not surprised she hasn't had many offers." Hilary said, knowing that she was just making excuses for Katie. Many men would love to have her for her beauty alone, Hilary knew that, but she had to keep the servants from thinking too much of Katie. That task was almost literally impossible.

"That's true," Amber said disappointed. "But what about love?" Hilary sighed, patting Amber and Amy each on their shoulders. Reaching the end of the stairs, all three of them noticed some of the new maids were having trouble with the folding all the laundry. Offering to help, Amy continued their conversation. "Lady Katherine's real reason for coming to the castle is because her land was destroyed by war, correct?"

Hilary nodded, as she folded a sheet with her. After folding a shirt, Amber asked, "what about her neko-jin? Is it true she was a present from her father?" Amber placed the shirt in the basket and took another shirt from one of the new maids. The new maids were listening as well; everyone was interested in Katie and Millie.

"I don't know about being a present, but it does seem that Lady Katherine has had her neko-jin for a long time. They sometimes act less like master and slave and more like her being Lady Katherine's favoured servant. I've often seen the neko-jin roam the castle without Lady Katherine, but she is being attended by either Rei or Gregory." Hilary replied, hating that she had to degrade Millie with each breath.

"Sorta like a pet?" one of the new maids piped in. It could have been true, neko-jins were looked down upon, and maybe they were equal to animals? Hilary didn't want to say anything; she would never be able to see neko-jins as anything but equal to her. Luckily no one asked Hilary about her opinion of neko-jins, too busy finishing with the laundry. Excusing herself, Hilary left the bunch of girls to their folding and gossiping.

Heading towards the door that led to the training grounds, Hilary knew that Amy and Amber were following her. Stopping, to allow them to catch up, Hilary turned to meet them. "I thought I had answered all your questions." Hilary remarked, when Amy and Amber were now in front of her.

"I just have one question that may be nothing." Amy said, softly as usual. Amber looked a little surprised, it would seem that Amber had no idea what Amy was going to ask. Hilary nodded; signalling that Amy could ask her question. "Alright, what about that western looking woman from about five months ago I saw you with? She looked a lot like Lady Katherine…" Amy let her sentence hang, as to let them conclude their own assumptions. Amy had always been sharp, noticing things that no one would. It could be problematic if Amy figured out that the western woman and Katie were one and the same, and it would all depend on Hilary.

Hilary let out exasperated sigh. "Oh her? Yes there was a western woman that was a maid here. I don't know how she was able make it past the first examination, she was horrible! I had to follow her all the time to make sure she didn't screw up. With my absence being noticed by the other head servants she was deported back to her home country. I even put word to the examination personal that if they let someone in for only their looks again I was going to get them out of a job." Hilary hadn't planned for anyone to notice, and she hoped to all the gods out there that Amy would believe her story. She knew she was good at lying, but Amy's accuracy with matters could be a problem.

Amy smiled gently, nodding her head. "I knew it was probably nothing, sorry for bothering you." Amber apologized as well before dragging Amy in the other direction, scolding her for bothering Hilary. Hilary let out a real sigh, thanking every god she knew that Amy had fell for her acting. She then proceeded to take a deep breath, while she had her hand over her beating heart. That took a year out of her life, just from worrying. Turning back around, Hilary continued her path towards the training grounds, the place she had been heading since she ran into Amber and Amy. At least she was able to settle some of those rumours spreading around Katie.

---

Reaching the training grounds, Hilary was met with the sight four people; two were sparring, and the other two were watching, one sitting down on a bench in the shade of a tree, the other was standing near the match, intently observing the two sparring, as if inspecting something. Approaching the one sitting, Hilary was greeted by the almost completely healed Rei. "Hello Hilary," Rei said smiling warmly. Rei always loved to smile, showing off his fangs, when he was with his friends; the sight never disturbed them. Hilary nodded as her reply.

Sitting down beside him, Hilary glanced at Rei's feet. His feet were still covered in bandages, though it was hard to tell, since Rei was wearing shoes. Before Katie had injured his feet, Rei never wore shoes, preferring the feel of the ground. The only time he would wear shoes was for special occasions; he didn't even wear shoes in the winter. Hilary would have believed it was something neko-jins did, but Millie wore shoes, so was just an oddity of Rei's? Of course, Hilary was too polite to ask. "How are your feet?" Hilary asked instead, bringing herself to look back at Rei's face.

Eyeing his feet, Rei said, "They're fine. I should be able to walk without my cane in a week, and I will be able to perform all my duties again within a month or two. I do have to wear shoes for a couple more months, sort of like a cushioning to help my wounds heal and not re-open them."

Hilary smiled softly in relief. "That's good," she said, watching the match between the two only a few metres away from her and Rei. Now that she was closer, she had realized that the two fighting were none other than Max and that annoying Tyson. Rei was also watching the fight, but he kept glancing back to the servant's entrance that Hilary had left from, fiddling with the ends of his neko-jin styled sleeves. A little worried about his odd behaviour until Hilary remembered the date. How could she forget such a thing?

"Has Salima's letter not arrived yet?" Hilary asked, getting Rei's attention. Smiling, slightly embarrassed Rei asked, "Is it that obvious?" Hilary shook her head, a strand of hair escaping her bun with the movement. "Just a little. I only particularly noticed your glances, and the fidgeting." Rei immediately stopped picking at his sleeves, before gently gripping his thighs, leaning forward. Softly laughing, Rei said, "I see, I'll try to keep them in check. Why don't you go see Tyson and the others? We both know you came here to see him."

Both knowing who 'him' was, Hilary felt the heat rise on her neck. Willing the telltale signs of her blush down, Hilary stood up. Humiliated that Rei found her out, though she would never admit it, Hilary said, "If you insist. I do need to discuss some matters with Max anyway." Even with Hilary not facing him, Rei could easily tell she was blushing. His sensitive ears picked up the embarrassment in her voice even though she had attempted so hard to conceal it.

Getting up himself, with the assistance of his cane, Rei said smiling, "I'll accompany you." Allowing Rei to lead, Hilary followed him, feeling too self-conscious to face him. Approaching the threesome, Max was the first one to notice their arrival. Since he was the first one to see them, Max let his guard down, and Tyson, being the oblivious person he was, didn't notice them and saw this as his chance to strike. Luckily, at the last moment, Max was able to guard, but the force of the impact caused Max to fall down. Just as Tyson was about to give the 'final blow', Hilary called out saying, "Tyson! Stop this instant!" The cry made Tyson lose his focus and trip over his own feet, making a face plant into the ground, just past Max.

Turning around quickly, fuming in rage, Tyson yelled, "What's the big idea! I was just about tooo… oh, um, hi Hilary." Tyson's brown eyes, that had been just ablaze with anger, turned fearful at the sight of Hilary, hands on her hips clearly in annoyance. The young woman, who had been watching the whole fight, laughed at the sight of one of the warriors in Prince Kai's crowd cower at the sight of this maid. Max chuckled along with the blue haired woman, as Rei helped him stand.

While Max brushed the dirt off his plain clothes, Hilary scolded Tyson. "You oaf! How could you allow yourself to ambush Max!?" Standing up, Tyson, in his defence, said timidly, "It was Max's fault for letting his guard down."

Just as Hilary was about to continue her reprimanding of Tyson's behaviour, Max piped in. "Tyson's correct. It was my fault that I let my guard down. I should've told Tyson that you two had arrived before letting my guard lax." Calming down, well slightly, Hilary eyed Tyson with silent disfavour. Rubbing the back of his neck, Tyson gave her his sincerest look of apology. Pardoning his behaviour as usual, Hilary dropped her arms from her hips, her hostility lessening.

Glad that their confrontation was averted, Max picked up his discarded sheath and slid his sword into it. Turning towards the blue-haired woman, Max said, "Merriam, this has to be your best creation yet. It's so light, but still sturdy and durable enough to attack and defend properly." Merriam beamed, her light green eyes lit with pride, taking the sheathed sword from Max. Max shied away meagrely, his freckles hidden beneath his blush. The only one to notice this was Rei, who patted Max on the back as he walked past him, towards Tyson and Hilary. Picking up the sword Tyson lost in his fall, Rei swung it a few times, as to test it.

Satisfied, Rei handed the sword over to Tyson, who placed it back into its sheath. Giving Max a nod of agreement, Rei replied, "Max's right. I haven't seen work this skilled through all my time living in the castle. You really have outdone yourself this time Merriam."

Laughing with pride and gratitude Merriam replied, "You're just saying that because…" Ceasing what she was going to say, Merriam was interrupted by a servant nearing their group. Giving a curt bow, as if in a hurry, the servant went straight to business. "Rei, the letter from Salima has arrived. It has already been sent to your quarters." Though better than some of the other servants, this servant didn't place any regard for using respectful titles for Rei and Salima. True, he didn't use any of the derogatory titles for them either, but Rei and Salima were of higher ranking than him; it was the principle of the matter.

Grateful that Salima's letter finally arrived, Rei said his thanks before leaving the others. Passing them, Rei gave Max a thoughtful squeeze on the arm, almost as a way to calm Max down. Max may be a gentle soul, but when people treat any of his closest friends badly, Max can't help but become angry. He wasn't the only one. They all had been disgruntled by the lack of respect, but luckily everyone kept their anger in check. Merriam was opening and closing her fists to stay calm and Hilary was too busy boring Tyson down with a stern look to keep him from doing anything rash to let her anger show.

After Rei left, the servant, either ignoring them or was just oblivious, continued speaking. "Miss Hilary, Lady Katherine has summoned you. You are needed urgently." Giving Tyson another stern look, Hilary said, "All right, I understand." Leaving immediately, as to seem that Katie's summon must be answered swiftly. With nothing else to report, the servant followed Hilary in. He was one of the few to notice Lady Katherine's neko-jin with that blind fool Gregory with her. Of course that was only the common, and ugly opinion of the ignorant, which was most of the people in the castle, lower or upper class. It didn't matter when it came to the concerns of neko-jins or anyone associated with them on equal standings.

Bored without Hilary, and having a feeling that Max might want to spend some alone time with Merriam, Tyson said, "Merriam, can I borrow this sword some more?" Nodding, so pleased with everyone's complements, Merriam replied, "Sure, but bring it back to my shop when you're done." Merriam was always serious with her work and they knew that Merriam would re-examine her weapons and toil away at them again before presenting them to the King. She, like any artist, was always trying to improve her craft.

"C'mon Max, let's take a walk," Merriam added, as she linked arms with Max's, not noticing that the young blonde's face had turned a new, darker, shade of red. Watching Merriam lead the blushing Max away from him, Tyson treaded his fingers through his navy blue hair as he sighed. Stretching his arms and legs, Tyson grinned as he headed towards the other training grounds. He was sure he could have some fun with any cocky newbies just beginning their training.

---

Millie had learned at a young age how to keep one's head down and stay quiet. It had been to no surprise to her when Max had taken her aside one day and warned her of what would happen when she would 'arrive' with Katie. Millie knew that she couldn't have come with 'Lady Katherine' as an equal, and Max didn't know whether it was from personal experience or not, but Millie assured him that she knew exactly how to act when Katie and her would officially become apart of the castle. And she had been perfect, knowing what to do at the right moment without needing to be told, she acted more like a slave at times when people were watching than as a bright, wonderful young girl. Of course she had been given some privileges that average slaves would kill for. She wasn't confined to the bedroom, just when she was 'needed' by Lady Katherine, she also could go out if she had someone to accompany her, and there were only two people _worthy _of that role. Because of that, Millie had become close friends with Gregory as well as Rei. Rei had even given her his old neko-jin styled clothes that no longer fit him. And Gregory, with his reputation of being quite queer, visited Millie often.

Though Gregory had said that he would tell the tale of the neko-jin woman he fell in love with, it had taken Millie a lot of coaxing to finally get Gregory to agree to tell the rest of his tale. So when he came to get her this afternoon, Millie had a bit of trouble acting like she was this neko-jin slave. She had let her curiosity get the better of her, and she was showing signs of a normal, playful child when she left her room. Luckily, Gregory warned her about her behaviour in a form of a joke, like he always seemed to do. Millie had already guessed that Gregory knew all about her, and maybe Katie, or else her wouldn't have gave her that small counsel on her manners. Millie had decided after his advice that she would just keep her head down until they reached their 'spot'.

Their 'spot' was this lovely little corner in the back of the old garden that had been abandoned a few decades ago. The garden may have been abandoned quite some time ago, but it did not perish, on the contrary, it flourish more so than the newer, plainer garden. With flora primarily native to the western lands, the old garden was a symbol of peace between the lands of the east and the lands of the west, which included the neko-jins. This was probably the main reason why Millie and Gregory chose this area, other than it being secluded from most of the castle and rarely anyone comes this far in. They both were much more comfortable and felt more secure in this garden that resembled the lands of the neko-jins, a place they both were accustomed to.

Sitting down on one of the few undamaged chairs that were part of a tea social dining set, Millie brought her knees up, allowing her head to have something to rest upon. This position also allowed her to bring her tail out of her dress, draping itself around her leg, the end of the tail flicking every so often. Now that she was out of plain sight, Millie could let her tail have more room. It was very uncommon for a neko-jin to have a tail, so Millie kept it secret from most of the castle, she didn't need more resentment just because she was a little less 'human' than most neko-jins. Gregory sat in the chair across from hers, his arms resting on the wobbly, but otherwise intact table in-between them. Giving her one of his wonderfully warm smiles, Gregory asked, "Would you like me to continue my tale from where I left off last time?"

Millie nodded enthusiastically saying yes with each nod. What Gregory really meant about continuing where he left off was that he was going to tell Millie all about the neko-jin woman he fell in love with. Taking a deep breath, Gregory sighed when he exhaled. Millie calmed down when she heard that sigh, placing her hand on his, patting them softly. Millie smiled, knowing that he heard the motion of it. She had caught on quickly that his hearing was so acute that she did not need to handicap him as if he was a blind man. "Just take it slow. You don't need to do anything you don't want to."

Gregory's smile brightened exceedingly, warming Millie's heart so much more. Taking another deep breath, Gregory cleared his throat before he began to speak. As he begun to talk, his head started to veer off to the side, as if he was somewhere very far away. Millie was used to this, for whenever Gregory talked of the past he always returned to it.

"I only ever saw her once, but I can never forget what she looked like. She had long dark hair, it wasn't black, but only looked it. It had a, I guess you could say, violet hue to it. She always kept it up in a high ponytail, but it was so long that it still cascaded down to the middle of her back. She must've had very pure blood because at the pointed part of her ears there was fur that whisked out, as well as she had whisker like markings on her cheeks." Millie thought of Rei who had very subtle whisker markings on his face that went vertical, instead or horizontal. "And she had the most vibrant orange-gold cat eyes. I swear, if it had been dark outside, her eyes would've glowed. Not to mention that you could see her dark violet tail flicking to and fro behind her." Millie was a little surprised and excited that this neko-jin had a tail, just like herself. "Of course, back then, having a tail wasn't as uncommon as it is now. Actually, more than half of the neko-jin people had a tail back then.

I learned later that she had been the one to ride back to the camp with my injured body and in doing so, rushed me to safety. Though, she was a proud woman, she would have never told me that she had saved my life by going against the orders of her superior. But she had to be the most loyal warrior in the country, except for when she committed that act of treason to save my life. I think I fell in love with her all over again when I found out. I did that a lot actually, falling in love with her I mean. I fell in love with her the first time I lay eyes on her, I fell in love with her when I heard her voice, which was kind and strong in the darkness, and when I learned she had saved my life. I fell in love with her every time I learned something new about her, or when she surprised me, or when she touched me in a loving way. I loved everything about her, she was perfect."

"She loved you back right?" Millie asked, during a pause Gregory took to catch his breath. He hadn't talked this much for so long for quite some time now, and it tired him out. Gregory gave a heartfelt chuckle. Her voice was so much full of hope and anticipation that he couldn't help himself. Gregory was glad that he had decided to tell his tale to this wonderful neko-jin, she reminded him so much of _**her **_when she allowed herself to relax.

"Yes. I even think sometimes that she fell in love with me when our eyes met that first time. I don't think her father ever approved of our relationship, but she had the support of her brother, and his influence was so much greater than his father's." Gregory paused as if he forgot something. The young girl across from him was slightly perplexed. What did someone's influence have to do with love? Other than the obvious, of course, but that wasn't relevant in this coupling.

"Oh, right… you know the neko-jin country is run by a counsel of elders with a head elder, yes?" Millie nodded her head, wondering how this was important. "Well, the woman I fell in love with happened to be the daughter of the head elder at the time. He was very… traditional, and stubborn to boot. But, you see, the head elder's son, and my love's brother was the leader of all the neko-jin armies. He also had many radical ideals, but was a kind man who had the love, and respect, of every single neko-jin. Not to mention he already had been offered a seat on the elder's counsel, the youngest person ever to be offered this honour.

But since her father was so traditional, he was appalled by our love, while her brother was overjoyed for us. This began a feud between father and son, and if they had started fighting when the war was still going on, I'm positive that the neko-jins would've lost all their lands…" Gregory just trailed off, his far away look growing farther.

A good five minutes passed before Millie decided to say anything. "Um, Gregory? Are you okay?"

As if he had been asleep, Gregory shook back to the present when Millie called his name. Looking to where he had heard her voice, Gregory gave her a sad, disheartening smile. "I'm sorry Millie, I was just thinking."

"Will you be able to tell me how they died? You don't have to continue if it's too painful." The worn out, blind old man's smile grew after hearing the thoughtfulness and insight of this kind young neko-jin in front of him.

"No, it's all right, I can finish this. My love's brother already had an heir, so when the last of the scouting missions were issued, he volunteered. My love, and his wife, urged him not to go, but he felt it was his responsibility to see that all our lands were safe. She tried to take her brother's place, but he wouldn't allow it, he wanted us to have children… he didn't return. The other warriors said that a larger scouting party of this King's grandfather's rule had ambushed them. He had fought valiantly, all alone, giving the other warriors a chance to flee. That day, and the day of his memorial, were the saddest days for all the neko-jins.

I had offered to take his place as well, but my injuries also had stopped me. My love, and I, felt the most responsible for his death; her father blamed us as well. But he loved his daughter too much to exile her, or even I as well. I guess he finally acknowledged our love for each other. But, it is my belief that the gods punished us for not being able to save someone as great as him."

"Something terrible happened?"

"Yes, my love… was barren. She would never be able to bear children, and that was just too much for her. She isolated herself from the world, not I, or her father could bring her back from her despair. It wasn't until the near death experience of her nephew that she was able to come back to the world. My love had been brought along with her nephew and his mother one day, so she wasn't alone and was being watched by someone who cared for her. His mother had only just left for a minute when he slipped into the river. He wasn't such a good swimmer back then, and my love jumped in after him. Her worry and love for him awakened her, and when his mother returned she found them both soaking wet, with my love holding him, crying. After that, she rarely left his side. She was like a hawk protecting its young. You couldn't even tell which women was his mother sometimes."

"And what happened between her and you?" Millie asked. Gregory almost smiled at her. She always knew which questions to say that while they hurt, were said at the right time that one couldn't help but answer. He couldn't help but think that she would make a great elder one day, if she ever returned to the neko-jins.

"I left. It was best for not only us, but for the whole people. I was the outsider, and now that my love could only see her nephew, I could not stay without a lot of difficulties. The head elder had been considerate, and given me a horse as well as a guide that wanted to leave the lands and had no problem with guiding a blind man the way. You might have seen him around; he's that poor neko-jin whose mind is fading away with each day."

"Was there nothing that could be done?" Her voice was so sorrowful and innocently wanted so much for some good for the blind man that he felt tears well up in his unseeing eyes. Gregory shook his head solemnly as to answer, and hopefully shake away the tears from his eyes.

"I think I need some time to myself now. Thank you for listening." His head had turned away from her, hiding his sorrow the best he could.

Standing up, Millie hesitated. "May I ask one more question?"

"Of course."

"What was your love's name?"

"Alyx."

"Thank you for telling me this. I'll be leaving now." Millie left him to his silence.

After he heard her leave not only this area of the old garden, but of the garden itself, Gregory finally spoke once more. "No, thank you Millie."

And in an old, over-grown garden, a damaged, blind old man broke down and wept.

---

Hilary stood patiently by the door as she waited for Katie, _Lady Katherine_,to answer. Hilary didn't really mind waiting; she had been the one to advise Katie to wait at least a few minutes before answering anything herself. If she had a servant with her, that was a completely other matter. When Katie did answer the door, she looked to each side before grabbing Hilary and nearly dragging her in.

"Katie!" Hilary exclaimed as she was dragged in, while Katie quickly shut the door. Calming down from the fright, Hilary added, "What is the matter? Did something happen?"

Hilary watched Katie pace, stopping every so often to give Hilary a glance. "Whah did Max have to get Voltaire to agree to hold a party for me?" Katie's accent was in full force, since she was alone with someone who actually knew her, and because she seemed a little… angry.

Hilary sighed, watching Katie throw her small tantrum. "Well, wouldn't it look bad if someone of high class had their birthday forgotten? And I think Max was just trying for you to have actually experience with going to parties and confrontation with other people of the high class. You can't 'mourn' forever! You need to be able to stand them, and act appropriately."

Katie stopped pacing after hearing Hilary's logic. Katie was glad she had someone like Hilary to help her with all of this. Millie and her just saw this as a job until they could go home, and really didn't take any matters like this seriously. "You're rahght. Ahm sorry Hil'. Ah should have acted… better. It's just that Ah don't lahke any of this. Ah would prefer to just be with all you guys." Who she meant was Hilary, Millie, Tyson, Rei, Max, and Merriam. Of course, none of them were of 'high class'.

"Well, you can't." Hilary said bluntly. Katie would find it so aggravating and funny at the same time when Hilary would be so frank with her, it was just so out of character for Hilary. "And is that really the main reason why you wanted me to come? So I would tell you something you already knew? Now what was the real reason you wanted to see me?"

Katie smiled at Hilary, now completely calmed down. Sometimes Hilary would amaze her when she would be so insightful. Katie often forgot that Hilary couldn't have become a head maid without being able to see the true intentions of people. Though it was true that Katie did guard herself from the rest of the world, but every now and then Hilary would be able to see a glimpse in and be able to actually 'see' Katie. Like right now.

"No… Ah wanted to know more about Zeo. All Ah know about him is that he is weak, well by Voltaire's standards. Could you tell me all you know about him?" Katie said, her voice just a little smaller. She was embarrassed that she had to ask, but she wanted more information on him, or she might ruin everything just from meeting him.

"Well weak isn't that far off. It's true that he never has been as strong as Prince Kai, but that's mostly because he has the same disease as his mother. It just basically tires someone out a lot faster than the rest of us, so Prince Zeo has never been able to learn to fight anything past the most simple of self-defence. And we both know that how well you can fight is someone the King regards highly." Katie nodded, so Hilary continued.

"Personally, and please don't tell anyone, but I have always preferred Prince Zeo's company than to Prince Kai's. Prince Zeo may not be physically strong, but he has such a endearing personality that one can't help but like him. He is kind, polite, and very well mannered. I don't think he has it in his being to hurt anything, even if it meant danger to his life, and I think that's the main reason why he needs a bodyguard. He'll remind you a lot of Max, except much more gentler, softer. I've heard maids call him a lily, innocently beautiful to the senses, but needed to be handed delicately. I don't think you'll have any trouble becoming friends with him. I think you'll have more trouble being with Prince Kai than with Prince Zeo."

Hilary watched Katie sit down, thinking. Hilary always wondered how Katie's mind worked when it came to affairs like this; Hilary was only ever able to just understand a fraction of it all. The planning and strategizing on how to behave, act, react, it all was so much to take in and utilization effectively. Katie must had had training before hand to be able to do this so well, but she never spoke of her past much, except when she was alone with Millie.

Looking up towards Hilary, Katie finally spoke. "Mah parents used to call me a rose. Beautiful to look at, but deadly to the touch if not cautious. But Ah don't lahke this ahdea of him being this delicate flower. No wonder he is weak, if people treat you weak, you become weak. Ah don't care how well lahked he is, if you succumb to what people expect you to be, then Ah don't think Ah could get along with them easily. At least Kah knows himself, you have to be really unsure of yourself if you let people's expectations of you change who you really are."

Hilary was stunned. Katie spoke with such inner rage and conviction, like she had experienced it first hand. She thought that Katie would have no problem with Prince Zeo, but how she had just spoke had really frightened Hilary. Katie never had spoken so personally and so full of this… _**hatred**_. What had she had to see to think and speak this way? Letting the fear get the better of her, Hilary spoke after she took a step back.

Katie noticed.

"W-well, that's definitely a new way on how to perceive Prince Zeo's demeanour. I think that you'll still have no trouble staying close to him, to protect him I mean. I hope I was helpful."

Katie smiled so sweetly at Hilary that it seemed as if her outburst never happened. "Thank you Hilary, you've been a great help. Ahm sure you have work to do, whah don't you go? Ah'll be fahne."

Still frightened, Hilary didn't need another word of help, she got out of that room as fast as she could without trying to look like she wanted to leave as fast as she could. After she was out of the room, Hilary exhaled a breath of air that she had been holding in since Katie's outburst, if you could call it that. It was just how she said it that frightened Hilary to the bone, and she never had any problems with Katie before this. Hilary shivered as she remembered those fiery, yet icy eyes of hers when she had said those things. Had she caught a glimpse of the killer of the Warrior Lands? Or had the King done this to her? Hilary was afraid to find out.

Passing Millie on her way, Hilary thought of all the good times she remembered of Katie. Someone who loved Millie, a wonderfully innocent girl, and was loved back couldn't be evil. Maybe, Hilary thought, hoped, that what she saw was Katie on a shaky subject. Maybe it had been nothing.

Back in her room Katie was smiling. Not that sickly sweet smile Hilary had seen when she had left, no, this smile was wicked to the core. Inside her head, she heard the voice of her father. _Good job, my girl. _When a knock on the door, and hearing the voice of Millie say on the other side, "Lady Katherine, it's me," Katie's face instantly brightened.

Smiling, a truly peaceful and happy smile, Katie called, "Coming!"

To be continued…

---

Another chapter done, yay! I know this chapter is shorter than my last one, (though not by much) but don't fret there will be many more chapters that will be just as long, or even longer than my last chapter. (Oh my! *Faints*) I do have to warn you that the next chapter will about be the same size as this one, though I hate to say it but it may even be shorter, though I am not positive just yet, I haven't written it. So, I hope everyone is enjoying these revised chapters and will continue to read this story. Tootle-loo!

Angel of the Fallen Stars


	6. Arrival of Prince Zeo

Hello everyone. Here's another revised chapter. I started writing this right after my first installment of revised chapters. So, that means, people who have reviewed the new chapters are going to be acknowledged. Yay!

Anyway, onto to the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, so please don't sue me. But if you do sue me for my own stuff, I'll cry at your cruelty.

---

The Heartless Soldier

Chapter 5: The Arrival of Prince Zeo

---

Today was the day. Prince Zeo would be arriving in only a few hours. Sitting in front of her vanity table, Katie tried, but was failing, to wait patiently for Hilary to come and help her get ready. How could Millie sit there so patiently? _Ah guess it's because she doesn't have all these responsibilities. _Katie surmised as she watched Millie calmly wait for Hilary in the chair in the corner closest to the vanity table.

Hearing a knock on the door, Katie called out, "Who is it?" Katie knew who it was, but she had to act the part, so it was mandatory to say that. Smiling when she heard the familiar voice of Hilary saying, "It is Hilary." Katie was a little surprised, but not entirely, when she heard some other voice, and then Hilary adding, "and Lady Vivian."

Lady Vivian was a… odd lady-in-waiting. Katie had met her during her birthday party and instantly loved her. Unlike the rest of the ladies who lived in or in the vicinity of the castle, she wasn't this giggly, ditzy young woman. Vivian had to be one of the oldest ladies-in-waiting, but that didn't deter her from becoming the most likely candidate to be Prince Kai's wife. She was strong, sarcastic, and expected to be treated like an equal, or she wouldn't give you a second of her time. King Voltaire had been greatly impressed by that strength, and Prince Kai respected her sufficiently that she was able to not need to alter one mannerism about herself. Katie greatly respected her, and immensely welcomed her company. And Katie was proud to say that Vivian felt the same way towards her.

Needing no instruction, Millie bounded from her chair, and responded to the knock. Opening the door, Millie meekly replied, eyes down, "Lady Katherine awaits you and welcomes your company and assistance."

Walking past Millie, Hilary made no notion of acknowledging her, something she had to do when there were other people around. It was expected to treat slaves, especially neko-jin slaves, like that. Everyone did it. Vivian on the other hand…

Squealing in her manly way, Vivian cried out, "oh, you are just the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Then, she wrapped her strong arms around Millie, who stayed as still as a mouse, in a crushing hug. Millie made no effort to release herself, or show any signs that she was in pain. Actually, it wasn't well known that neko-jins have a high tolerance of pain, so Millie was perfectly fine in this shattering hold. Releasing her when she was satisfied, Vivian turned to Katie and Hilary. Hilary had already started on Katie's hair, brushing it over and over again, the clothed bag that contained Katie, Millie, and Hilary's outfits now on the bed. Glancing at the bag, Vivian returned her gaze to the mirror, so she could see Katie more properly.

"I've been trying my very hardest to get Hilary to show me your dress. I'm almost thinking of resorting to begging," Vivian explained, quirking her eyebrows strangely as she spoke. Katie smiled mischievously at her through the mirror. Returning the smile, Vivian spoke again. "I don't see why someone as close as I am to Katherine wouldn't be able to have a peek at a dress that was spun by angels."

Katie chuckled heartily. "Spun by angels?"

"So I've heard," she replied flippantly. Sometime during their conversation, Millie had closed the door and returned to her seat in the corner of the room, watching Katie intently. "What does those silly rumours matter anyway? All that counts is how well it'll look on you. Though, rags would look gorgeous on you, darling."

"Compliments will do nothing to sway me, you'll have to wait, just like everyone else," Katie answered, smiling her most innocently evil smile.

Bringing the back of her hand to her forehead, in mock faintness, Vivian replied, in faux shock, "You've seen right through me! If I didn't already know that you were already planned to someone else, I would have been wary of your good looks, charm, wit, and intelligence snatching Prince Kai away from me. Then we may have enemies, and I would have never made such a marvellous friend."

"Will not sway me," Katie repeated, in an almost singsong, very child-like voice.

Huffing, sighing and laughing all at the same time, Vivian said, "Alright, alright. Then I will see you at the party, I must get ready myself."

Standing up, to the annoyance of Hilary, who was trying to tame her wild curly hair, Katie turned to Vivian taking hold of her hands firmly and fondly. Vivian always hated the flimsy goodbyes of the other ladies-in-waiting. "You mean you are not already ready? You look absolutely handsome," Katie complimented.

"Now who's complimenting whom?" Vivian replied smirking, amused. Giving Katie's hold a tight and powerful squeeze, Vivian kissed each of her cheeks, Katie returning the gesture. "See you at the party then."

Letting go of her hands, Katie bobbed her head slowly, once. "At the party."

Turning tail, Vivian opened the door all on her own and left, shutting the door behind her.

"Alright, now that she's left, let's get you ready," Hilary said, unwrapping the binds of the clothed bag. Taking the dress on top, Hilary swung it up showing it to all. It was a very small, silk lilac dress with black edges, in the neko-jin style. (A/N: neko-jin style is the same as a traditional Chinese style of clothing. Because there is no China in this story, assume that all the clothes and culture traits of the neko-jins are Chinese based.) "Since you're going to be escorted with Prince Kai, Millie should get ready first. Gregory will be arriving soon."

Taking the spot on the bed, since Millie now had the vanity table's chair, Katie leafed through the bag. Staring intently at Hilary's pale pink dress, Katie turned to Hilary and asked, "do you want some help in getting into your dress?"

Stopping briefly at the question, Hilary smiled at her kindness, returning to styling Millie's hair. "Yes, thank you." Unbinding the strings that kept Millie's braids intact, Hilary let the hair come undone itself, flowing down her back in kinks. Standing up onto her chair, Millie took off the dress she had been wearing.

"So, how's does it feel to be able to attend a party, instead of helping in it?" Katie asked, taking Millie's discarded dress, placing it beside her on the bed, after she folded it nicely. Katie had at least learned to fold clothes almost as well as Millie.

"A little strange actually, I'm still worried that they may ask me to help them at the last minute. Could you raise your arms up for me Millie?" Hilary replied, pulling the dress past Millie's raised arms, and her head, continuing to pull down, until it stopped unrolling, now that it's at its complete length. Straightening any wrinkles with a stroke, Millie sat back down, her legs swinging playfully. Taking her brush, Hilary begun brushing her hair, to make sure it didn't become wild kinks. Placing her hand in one of the pockets in her servant dress, Hilary pulled out a beautiful silk lilac ribbon, before she tied it very lovely on top of Millie's head.

Satisfied with her work, Hilary patted Millie on the back, silently telling her she was done. Now at the age of twelve, it would make her appear as a tramp if she wore cosmetics. Not that she needed it anyway. Sliding off the chair, Millie slipped her tiny feet into lilac shoes, made with strange material that caused them to shimmer. Spinning around for Katie, Millie smiled at the applause she was receiving. Rei had been so considerate giving her any and all neko-jin clothes he didn't need or found. How he had found female styled clothes of this quality was a wonder to Millie, and she was forever grateful. And all Rei had asked in return was a dance with her, how kind!

"You look lovely Mil'," Katie said, bringing Millie from her thoughts. Smiling, Millie replied, "thank you." Katie greatly returned it. Taking Hilary's dress out of the bag, Katie held it to her petite frame. "I guess you're next Hil'," Katie said, laying the dress gently and neatly onto the bed. Giving Katie a small, joyous smile, Hilary was just about to say something when a knock came to the door.

Not entirely sure it was Gregory, Millie answered it as she would for anyone, just in case. Opening the door, Millie was delighted to see Gregory attired in an outdated, but looking stunning on him, velvety green neko-jin styled shirt and matching black dress pants. His velvet green shoes were also very similar to Millie's, though his lacked the shimmer of hers. Bowing pleasantly, Gregory said, "I am here to take Miss Millie to the party."

When Millie giggled at him, Gregory's head went to face her. Straightening himself up, he smiled kindly in her direction. Bringing forward his arm in a smooth, fluid motion, Gregory left his outstretched hand and arm in mid air. Grinning at his gallant gesture, Millie lightly placed her hand in his. Taking hold of her hand, Gregory linked their arms together, bringing Millie to his side. "I am leaving Lady Katherine," Millie said, just before she and Gregory left, Millie closing the door behind them. They heard Katie reply, "yes, yes," on their way out.

"I hope I wasn't too early," Gregory said, as they walked their slow pace down the hallway.

"Not at all. Besides, I am not permitted to attend after a certain hour, and if we're an hour or two before the higher class, who's going to put up a fuss?" Millie replied, glad to be here. Millie would never even imaged a year ago that this would be happening to her and Katie. Hopefully, when Katie has completed the mission, Gregory could come along with them back home. But right now, Millie only wanted to think of the party, and of having fun.

---

Back in Katie and Millie's room, Katie was helping Hilary into her pale pink dress. It was a lovely dress, not too plain, and designed nicely enough, considering that it was a dress for the lower class. The dress suited Hilary's frame and tone of skin, and Katie complimented so, causing to Hilary to blush.

After Hilary sat down, Katie begun brushing her hair, once it was out of its bun. "I don't see why you complain about your hair so, Hil'. True it isn't made of silk, but it isn't straw either," Katie said, taking a chunk of Hilary's hair. Hilary blushed again, not accustomed to compliments.

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely, so you'll look fine when Tyson comes," Katie replied, her mouth twitching to reveal her hidden smirk. Hilary's blush grew, though of embarrassment not of praise.

"Wha-whatever do you mean?" Hilary stammered out, her hands moving to smooth out her dress over and over again, a nervous habit of hers. Her head begun to droop slowly.

"Head up," Katie started, not wanting to pull her hair. Hilary's head stopped drooping, it returning to its beginning position. "What I mean is, didn't Tyson ask you to go with him?" Katie could no longer contain her smirk.

"Yes…" Hilary replied, a very small, but clearly happy and loving, smile graced her face.

"Well, you should look good, don't ya think?" Katie asked, braiding another chunk of hair.

"Um… okay?"

Finishing with her hair, Katie added a little cosmetics, before saying, "I'm done!" Taking a peek at herself in the mirror, she had kept her eyes closed for the cosmetics, Hilary was amazed at her own appearance. Hilary's hair had been kept down, with pieces of her hair pulled back into small braids, before they all connected into one grand braid. Where all the smaller ones met to form the larger braid, there was a fresh, deep pink carnation. It was rather lovely. And Hilary's face had been coloured lightly with soft pinks on her cheeks and lips, bringing out her most pleasing features.

"Th-that's me?" Hilary asked, unable to believe her own appearance.

Pleased with her reaction, Katie replied, "that's you. And might I just say that you look gorgeous."

Turning around, to face Katie not through the mirror, Hilary gave her the largest smile she ever had made after becoming a servant at the castle. It radiated gratefulness and warmth. "Thank you." Hilary hadn't just meant the compliment.

"'Tis nothing."

Then, after a moment of wonderment and gratefulness, Hilary remembered her duties. Standing up, a little bustled, Hilary exclaimed, "Now! You must get ready immediately! You are expected to be announced in with Prince Kai soon!" Katie's face instantly dropped.

"Do I really have to come in with Kai? I thought the rumour of me having a lover 'back home' would keep everyone off me and the expectations of me having to wed him." Katie asked, a small whine apparent in her voice. Hilary held back the urge to scold Katie for calling Prince Kai, just 'Kai'. It was like how she calls the King 'Voltaire', Katie isn't restricted by the laws of the land, nor fears the consequences of breaking them.

Sighing, Hilary gave Katie the prepared answer. "Even though you're 'promised' to another, you are technically pretending to be the highest up of all the high class, excluding the King and the Prince. It would seem improper for you to enter by yourself, and since you have no one to escort you in, the King has graciously offered his grandson to do the job. It is to symbolize the great relationship your father and the King had, and is doing this as a gesture of kindness for your loss. And since it would seem suspicious to have you decline such a gracious offer, you are supposed to go with Prince Kai. Now, stop complaining and let me get you into that dress!"

Katie remained silent, knowing that Hilary's logical answer had been made by Max. Katie wasn't insinuating that Hilary couldn't have made a reasonable argument, but Max's answers were always absolute, while Katie could find ways out with Hilary's answers. Max's rational logic was just better than Hilary's slightly biased knowledge in dealing with Katie's sharp wit and intelligence. Giving up, Katie stripped out of her dress, so Hilary could get her ready.

After almost an hour, Katie was completely ready. Her beautifully elegant dress had been made in the intention of being 'fighting ready'. Covering the torso was such a velvety dark green corset that it appeared black. The corset was the starting point, with the rest of the dress flowing out of it. The top of the corset had a lacy material of pale silvery green that covered Katie's bust and made her dress no longer 'low cut' if the corset had been the top of the dress. From the top of her dress out came very grand, silk sleeves that gradually got larger as they moved across Katie's arms. They were just long enough that her fingertips were just seen. At the shoulders were ribbons of the same colour as the corset, falling all over her sleeves, with one ribbon at each arm that had a design of it, in the same colour as the silvery green lace. At the bottom of the corset flowed an elegant, silk green skirt, the same colour as the sleeves, almost reaching the floor. Like the sleeves, around the waist of the skirt, there were ribbons, with two ribbons, one at each hip, having the same strange design on them.

The importance of the designed ribbons was that, when pulled on, they raised the sleeves and skirt to reveal Katie's weapon covered limbs, and allowed her to function more properly. Her limbs had straps of leather on them that all held a knife of some kind, with a sword on each leg. Inside each of her sturdy black, high-heeled boots was a knife with the hilt protruding out the boot, covered by the dress's end. Around Katie's neck was a leather string choker with a small, triangle-shaped knife, meant to held in-between two fingers, dangling from it, on the back of her neck. It was neatly hidden beneath her curls of hair, that had been kept down. Against the advice of Hilary, Katie had left her face plain, hating the feel of cosmetics on her skin. It wasn't like she needed it, unless she wanted to cover her freckles.

So, after Hilary had to leave, so she could meet up with Tyson on time, Katie sat back down onto the vanity table's chair. Now, all she had to do was wait patiently for the servant to retrieve her, and take her to Kai. Then all she had to do is not blunder her mission. Smiling, Katie knew she would be perfect.

---

Rei listened intently to Max's worries, nodding whenever it was needed or important. Really, Max just needed to spill out all his insecurities, and someone just had to be there to make it more soothing, since the whole conversation was completely one-sided. After his rant, looking up to his closest friend for advice and comfort, Max asked, "Do you think she'll say yes?"

Fixing a button on Max's silvery blue vest, Rei gave his friend a comforting smile. 'She' was Merriam, Max's object of affection, and the only person in the entire castle not to notice his feelings for her. Max smiled a tiny bit, his face relaxing a smidgen from Rei's own, confident, smile. "Of course she will, why wouldn't she?" Though Merriam was completely oblivious to Max's affections, she greatly enjoyed his company, and would most definitely agree to go with him; she had for all the other occasions Max somehow found the nerve to ask her.

Max's smile grew, before a thought struck him, causing the smile to fall as quickly as Rei had placed it there. "But what if she is already taken?" Max asked, his fear and anxiety returning, greater than ever. Rei held back his laughter for his friend, knowing he would take it the wrong way. Max was such a worrywart.

"She isn't, I checked," Rei replied, giving Max a half hug, their shoulders bumping together, squeezing his arm gently, in a brotherly way. Max's shoulders instantly dropped in relief, a greatly warming smile gracing his face. Laughing softly, leaning onto Rei, Max asked, "What would I do without you?"

This time, Rei didn't even try to hold in his laughter. "You'd die of worrying, that's what." Max returned the laugh, which caused Rei to laugh some more, which made Max laugh some more as well until they both were laughing so hard that they were holding the other up, from what was left of their hug.

Being the first one to catch his breath, after their fit of laughter had subsided, Rei let go of Max, once he was sure Max could hold himself up on his own. Glancing to the window, Rei saw that the sky was beginning to change into a burning pink. Smoothing out his white neko-jin styled shirt, then his black dress pants in the same style, Rei spoke. "I know you may not want me to leave, but I do have a curfew that you don't. I should be going now, if I want to enjoy the party fully."

Nodding, fiddling with the sleeves of his pale blue, long-sleeved shirt, Max replied, "could you at least walk with me most of the way to Merriam's room?" Laughing, Rei grabbed a hold of Max's shoulder, squeezing lightly in comfort. Then, he linked arms with his closest friend, leading Max, and himself as well, out the room, into the hallway. Max smiled at the gesture, already knowing what Rei's answer would be.

"Sure."

---

Katie was definitely hating where she was right now. Here she was, standing right beside Prince Kai, linking arms with him, waiting for them to be called. For some unknown and strange, higher class reason, the higher ranking you are, the later you are called in. So, lucky her, she was stuck with him, alone, for who knows how long, the silence between them growing, it being extremely awkward.

Glancing at the beautiful, fuming redhead beside him, Kai gave her outfit a one over. Breaking the silence, since he didn't like uncomfortable silences either, though he wouldn't admit it, Kai commented, "you look… nice."

Turning her head, to face Kai directly, she sneered, giving him a cocky, cheeky look. "Is it better than what you saw me in the first time we met?" she asked, her sneer turning into a snide smirk.

Kai had enough curtsey to show some embarrassment, even if it just flashed past his eyes in a small moment. Even though he guarded his emotions, he knew that once his tiny bout of emotion reared its head, that she would catch it easily. And Katie did, which caused her smirk to grow into a toothy smile, glad to torture him, even if it was only a little bit.

After the moment of embarrassment passed, Kai replied to Katie's question with a "yes, it is." Katie stared at him for a long moment, her eyebrows quirked in incredibility. Then, she huffed loudly, her body tensing greatly. It was uncomfortable to link arms when the person you are linking arms with's arm is pulsating with tension and anger. Kai made no motion or response that he was uncomfortable though. Continuing to stare at the angry face this fiery young woman, Kai waited patiently for her to explode, knowing she would.

Meeting Kai's expectations, Katie begun to complain loudly, her voice full of more annoyance than anger. "I can't believe you! I can't believe I have to pretend to be your friend! Did you even ever have any friends? And even worse, I have to watch over your cousin constantly, so I have to be with or near you constantly! And what's taking so long?" She stopped ranting, but her breathing was heavy, like she could start up again at any moment. "And would you stop staring at me!" Katie ordered, her fuming lessening slightly when she turned her head away from Kai.

Kai couldn't help but smile softly at her heaving form. She was so amusing and strange. "Katie," Kai gently said, his brows quirked slightly in amusement. Her body tensed again when he said her name, then was beginning to shake with growing rage.

"What!?" Katie shouted, whipping her head to her side, to face Kai once more. Before she could even glare at him, Kai leaned in and kissed her. Katie blinked, all the anger and annoyance in her body melting away into confusion and shock. It had been so unexpected. "Wha?" Katie mumbled out, staring at Kai, her face blank.

Letting the smirk that wanted to appear since he thought of kissing her out, Kai's smirk grew more with each moment he kept staring at the surprised face of the no longer angry young woman. "We're supposed to be childhood friends that have been becoming closer again. You can't be loathing me or be angry just because you are near me," Kai stated, matter-of-factly, almost chiding Katie.

Managing to compose herself slightly, Katie asked, "then why did you kiss me?" It seemed that Katie was taking into account of Kai said, and her tone of voice was of familiarity, as if they had been friends before, and were becoming friends once again. Kai knew he was amazed at how easily she could do all of this, manipulating herself to suit her surroundings. It was a very amazing, but frightening talent. Whenever in her presence, Kai would always wonder where she learned it all, since she was too skilled at it for it to be self-taught.

Kai shrugged, his smirk becoming mischievous. "To shut you up," was all he said. Katie's shoulders rose, almost if she was provoked, as her lips curled in, like she was holding back her anger. But the feeling she gave off wasn't of anger, instead, she seemed almost calmed, as if she was soothed by Kai's presence. It would be exactly like someone taking comfort of a friend after a great loss, which was the role Katie was playing. It was perfect actually.

After the exchange, Katie's lips uncurled themselves, before they moved into a small smile. Turning her head to face forward, Kai followed suit. As they were being introduced, Kai added, "you're good." Walking out into the grand ballroom, Katie's smile grew, though no one, especially Kai, saw.

"I know."

---

Katie was bored. It had been an hour since her, and Kai's, announced entrance into the party, and nothing had happened, at all. It mainly had to do with the fact that Prince Zeo and his father, Lord Zagart, were almost a full hour late. It was true that they were to be the last to be called in, but they were supposed to have announced in right after King Voltaire, who had been called in right after Katie and Prince Kai.

The festivities couldn't start without the guest of honour, Prince Zeo, who was the whole reason for this joyous party. Since dinner, and then dancing, couldn't start yet, Voltaire ordered for 'a light snack', which consisted of very light wine with pastries and fruit. So, basically, everyone was staying at their tables, having small talk with the people around them, to go with the small snacks everyone had received.

Trying her hardest not to slouch, Katie skimmed over the tables, trying to find people she knew. Knowing that all the ladies-in-waiting sat together, Katie had spotted Vivian immediately, who had been completely unfazed that Katie had been announced with Prince Kai, since she knew that Katie was already arranged to someone else, while the other ladies-in-waiting fumed, clearly jealous. Vivian looked absolutely amazing and handsome in her crushed velvet, form-fitting dress. Vivian had given her a small wave, and that could've caused her to get seriously in a lot of trouble, maybe even injury, from the other ladies, especially since Katie had been considered 'the enemy' since the first day she had officially arrived. Boy, would the other ladies feel extremely embarrassed, and idiotic, if they knew who Katie really was, and her standing towards society, them, and Prince Kai himself.

Wanting to at least see Millie, Katie knew it was near impossible without getting up. The reason being that Millie, and Gregory, who was with her, were in one of the tables at the very back of the room, close to the servants' door. It was where anyone who wasn't, exactly, a desirable guest, and needed to be far away from the highest of the upper classes and their tables. And because Katie was technically the highest, excluding the royal family of course, since she was sitting at the 'royal' table, right beside Kai, who was on King Voltaire's left, she was probably on the exact opposite side of where Millie, Gregory, and their table was.

Normally, Kai's mother would have Prince Kai's left, but since she was still gravely ill, it looked like she wasn't going to recover without a miracle, Katie got her seat. No one mentioned the fact that Lady Julia could go at any moment, since it bothered Prince Kai, which meant that the king would do anything in his power, which included beheading, to not have it mentioned. And Katie would give to talk to someone, even Prince Kai, but since Kai was having a conversation with his grandfather, and it would be rude for someone of the higher class to jump in, she couldn't talk to either one, though she would never voluntarily speak with King Voltaire. So Katie had to wait patiently, something she wasn't exactly skilled at, but could do it, though it could drive her to the edge.

Tilting her head to the left, Katie spied the table with all her friends were sitting at. Since all the warriors of Prince Kai's group got their own table, they were also granted room for the people who accompanied them, like Hilary and Merriam. Jealous, Katie watched the blushing Max in his silvers and blues, having a wonderful conversation with Merriam in her fiery red and orange dress, while Rei calmly listened, watching over the two. Next to them, Hilary was chiding Tyson in his grays and dark blues, like always, making sure he didn't drink too much. Katie smiled at them, glad that at least they were enjoying themselves.

Briefly, Rei looked up from Merriam and Max's conversation, making eye contact with Katie. He smiled, the expression on his face asking how she was holding up. Katie shrugged inconspicuously, so no one knew that Katie and Rei knew each other, or were communicating silently, telling Rei that she was holding the best anyone could in this situation. Rei nodded, his small smile quirked into one larger, before returning his gaze back at the happy couple. Though Merriam didn't realize Max's feelings for her, whenever they were together, they seemed as if they were really a couple. Their personalities just suited the other so well, and they both seemed so full of glee when they were together that everyone who didn't know them personally would believe they were together as a couple, and truly happy together as well. It was fairly amusing, actually.

Then, the king's head advisor, the lavender haired, cold Boris, came to Voltaire's right side, before he whispered something in his ear. Kai was polite and waited, not speaking to interrupt their whispered conversation. Only when Boris left, returning to his own table, where all the king's advisors in all aspects of ruling a kingdom seated, did Kai calmly asked, "what is it grandfather?"

Listening intently, though it appeared that she lightly snacking on the food she was given, Katie waited for the king's answer, anticipating the answer just like the one who had asked the question. Turning to face his grandson again, Voltaire smiled slightly. "Your cousin has entered the castle's borders, he should be arriving any moment now."

And, as on cue, the man that announced everyone important in called out, "now entering, Lord Zagart and Prince Zeo!"

To be continued…

---

Yay! I've finished my newest revised chapter! Well, in the last chapter I said that this would be a little shorter, but sadly it was a lot shorter than I imagined. Actually, all the chapters I have been working on have been shorter… weird. Anyway, in one of my other revised chapters, I said I was going to add them in, in bunches, but since it took me so long to update, I've decided to just add this one in, alone. Also, the reason these chapters are taking so long is because though they are based on already written chapters, those chapters sucked and I basically make these chapters from scratch, so it will take awhile. So please be patient and I'm trying to update as fast as I can.

Reviewers… there were none actually, but that probably has to do with the fact that me just changing the chapters didn't technically count as an update, so the date didn't change, and the story wasn't moved closer to the front. Oh well, I know this time, this chapter, will count as an update. So, please review.

Angel of the Fallen Stars


End file.
